Inner thoughts and strange feelings: is that love?
by The pact of Roses
Summary: Elsa began her first day at the universty. She thought that everything would be fine, but strange people will aprroach her. Who is Miss Watson? What does he want Mister Williams from her? In that story the girl will analyse her strange feelings and something unexpected will happen. Modern AU, non incest but Elsanna and other stuff. Leave me a comment If you'll enjoy ;)
1. Miss Watson

**STRANGE FIRST MEETINGS: MISS WATSON**

It was the first day for Elsa at the new university of biology near Dublin.

_Olaf recommended me to stay calm and this is what I want to be!_

The girl made her first step in the hall of the school and started looking around her: the building was fantastic, nothing to do with the austerity of the subject she would study for the next five years, everything was completely modern, from the windows to the pavements.

_That's amazing! I surely enjoy that place but first I have to go to the principal's room to know what kind of roommate I'll have!_

Before entering in the room, the blonde stopped herself in front of a big mirror which was on an open door of a female bathroom, to look rapidly at her look: she was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a navy blue shirt and pair of dark blue espadrillas .

She put her fingers in her platinum braid, to pull it on her left shoulder: she was ok.

_You shouldn't be so nervous Elsa! You have only to speak with the principal! You haven't to plan a date with him!_

The girl made a big breath and, after three knocks on the door, she entered in the room accompanied by the welcome of the principal, an old man with white mustaches, very tall and well dressed.

_He looks a very good person! Let's do a good conversation Elsa, don't say anything weird as you are used to!_

" Welcome to our prestigious university of biology Miss White! Me and the entire staff of teachers are happy to have such a pupil on our school!"

He extended his left hand towards Elsa to emphasize his welcome.

The blonde grabbed nicely the principal's hand.

" It is a pleasure for me too, being in that wonderful school Mister …"

" Ah sorry! I'm Richard Campbell! Please Miss take a sit!"

The man walked fast towards the chair behind him in a very funny way, he was a real old gentleman!

_He's too funny! But he's so kind with me! I hope that also other people of that school will be the same! _

Elsa smiled gently at the man and accommodated herself on the chair.

" Thank you Mister Campbell!"

The principal sat too in front of the girl and with a big smile, made by 32 teeth, started speaking at her.

" So, as I said, we are very pleased of your choice, but first let's talk about what kind of efforts that school could give you!"

The man spoke for what it seemed an eternity for the poor girl, who forced herself to smile for the entire time.

_Damn! That man is long-winded! Probably tomorrow I'll forget a big part of that information! Give me a fucking map and tell me where the hell is my bedroom! I'm very tired, I've traveled all the entire status of Nederland to come here, so please let me go to sleep!_

" Have you understood Miss? Do you agree with me?"

_Oh shit I was carelessness! Elsa say yes whatever he said! Please avoid any other conversation_!

" Y-Yes! Of course Mister Campbell!"

" Well! As agreed upon, by tomorrow you'll be the class rep, because you have to be a model for everyone thanks to your laudable marks and your composed behavior!"

" WHAT?!"

Elsa risked to fall on the ground from her chair.

The principal suddenly made a worried face.

" There's something wrong Miss White?"

_Oh well done Elsa! You did a very good job! Now you'll be the class rep for the rest of your five years! You moron! Say goodbye to your idea to be peacefully invisible to everyone! REFUSE THAT OFFER NOW!_

The girl took again the control of her body on the chair.

" T-There is nothing wrong Mister Campbell! But … Shall I think on your offer a couple of nights?"

Elsa made an enormous smile to the man who nodded quietly.

" Okay! Sure! There's no problem Miss! Now let me show you your future bedroom … I'm sorry to say to you that your future roommate will enjoy your wonderful company only during the second semester!"

" Sure Mister Campbell! I want to see it and there's no problem for me to stay by myself for all the first semester!"

_Yeah! That's wonderful! I will live peacefully by myself for all the first semester! That's a dream come true! Don't cry Elsa! Don't cry in front of him! _

" Well Miss! This is your room! If there's any problem please speak to me immediately and I'll try to solve it as soon as possible!"

The principal saluted the girl with a big smile and disappeared along the corridor.

" What a kind man he is!"

Elsa looked rapidly around herself: there were two beds near the two different sides of the four walls, the room was quite big, there was a desk pushed against the wall between the two beds and it was in front of a big window, the bathroom was good and quite big for two persons.

The blonde jumped happily on her bed!

" Thaaaat's amaaazing!"

She hugged the pillow to shout up a yell of pure happiness.

" Haaa! Look at my middle finger mister Campbell! I'll never be the class rep!"  
Elsa turned her eyes to search the plan of her subject courses and found it rightly on the desk.

" Let's take a rapid look at my courses for tomorrow: I'll have for the first two hours math with miss Jones, after I'll have two hours of general chemistry with mister Williams and the latest two I'll have anatomy with miss Watson!"

Elsa inspired looking out from the window.

" That plan seems quite interesting!"

A young beautiful woman, with a black elegant suit composed by a skirt and a jacket, suddenly chough the girl's attention: she was walking elegantly in one of the many garden alleys on her high heels, she was directly under Elsa's window and her hair, closed in a bun, seemed to be red under the weak light of the street lamps.

The woman stopped her way to give a look directly towards the blonde, who was clearly gazing at her.

Their eyes met and Elsa blushed for had been discovered, while the woman made a cute smile to the girl before walking into the hall of the building.

Elsa hide herself into the bathroom.

" What a bad impression I gave her! She is surely a teacher! My God Elsa! You are so weird!"

The morning arrived and the bell of the phone rang with the favorite song of the blonde: river flows in you of Yiruma.

It was seven o'clock and with a big moan of pure disgust, Elsa begin her first day at the university.

She wore a pair of black leg jeans, a white shirt and a pair of grey espadrillas, the girl also joined together her hair in a braid which closed in an ordinate bun: she applied a bit of her favorite essence and she was ready.

_Ok now I have only to be patience and let the day reaches its end! I just hope that no one will break my balls! _

She ate fast the apple she found in the canteen and she entered in the auditorium.

_That's an enormous class! I have to find the most hidden place of the auditorium where to take my seat!_

The blonde sat in a chair which was in the middle of the room but adherent at the wall: it was the perfect place she was looking for!

The first two hours made Elsa sleep, but fortunately mister Williams, a young and attractive man, was quite good at teaching, so the girl's attention was cough a bit more than the previous hours.

_Ok honey you have the latest two hours and the first day is gone!_

Elsa was very excited that, soon, she would be free to do everything she wanted, but her expression suddenly changed when miss Watson entered in the auditorium …

She was the woman Elsa noticed the night before, looking out from the window!

_OH GOD DAMN IT! I KNEW IT! WHAT A SHAME! Now as soon as she'll see me, she will remember me as the pervert who was watching her from the window!_

The girl hide her self behind the boy she had in front of her, but despite of all, it was too late, because the beautiful woman was looking at her with her green eyes, smiling with fun.

Elsa looked her directly into her shiny eyes and suddenly felt her cheeks going hotter and hotter.

_WHAT A WEIRD SITUATION!_

" Hi everybody! I am Anna Watson and I will be the teacher of that course for the next five years, so, with me, you will reach your diplomas!"

Elsa was simply frozen in front of the elegance of that woman.

_What's happening to me?! I've never frozen in front of a person, especially in front of a woman!_

Miss Watson wore another elegant suit composed of a grey skirt, a white shirt and a pair of black high heels.

_She's elegant as yesterday night! Looking better she seems young, I think that maybe she is around the age of twenty-eight years. _

The girl mumbled a lot on the elegant figure of Miss Watson but she was giving boring concepts at the class, so Elsa drew for all the rest of the time on his block, without paying any attention.

The bell rang and the first day of lessons was ended: Elsa with a big breath woke up the head from his paint and noticed that the woman was fixing her.

_What?! Oh no, I have bad feelings about that look!_

Elsa was the last student to leave the class but, when she reached the entrance of the auditorium, miss Watson stopped her on her way.

" Excuse me, miss White, could you wait a moment here? I need to talk to you!"

The girl froze and slowly turned her head to look directly in the green and friendly eyes of the woman.

" Y-Yes?"

Miss Watson made a reassuring smile to her.

" Sorry! I'm not going to hold you here for a long time! Don't worry about that!"

She elegantly pulled away from her left eye a strand of hair.

Elsa was out of breath and red as a tomato.

_Why I am so paralyzed in front of her?! Maybe that time try to seem normal Elsa! She will be your teacher for the next five years, you have to be friendly If you won't to live in the hell for the next years!_

" D-Don't worry miss! I haven't big plans for the rest of that day!"

The redhead laughed a bit and looked Elsa directly in her big blue eyes.

" Don't worry for yesterday night, It's normal being curios the first days you pass here, but the point of my speech is another: I know that you are a pupil and you had excellent marks at the college, you are quite famous for that but that don't save you from not paying attention to my lessons. I know I am probably a boring teacher, but there are concepts that also a genius as you may find difficult!"

_Oh C'mooon! I just want to run away! I made another shitty figure in front of her! Good job Elsa, now think fast a way to escape from that situation elegantly! _

" I know, you are right miss! I am sorry for my carelessness, but I traveled all yesterday to come here, and the night wasn't enough to forget the stress of my long trip. I'll promise to you miss, that from the next lessons I'll do my best to follow her speeches!"

Elsa forced herself to make a real smile but she failed a bit and the woman saw her worries on her lips and sighted.

" Were you come from Elsa?"

_She used my first name?! _

" I-I am from Nederland!"

_Don't you dare blushing Elsa! Try to be the famous ice queen as always!_

" Ok! I've understood! Don't worry for that, I imagined that this was the main cause of your carelessness! But I'll forgive you If only you'll show me what you drew during my two hours!"

Miss Watson winked with a smile at Elsa who failed her tries to not blush.

_OH NOOO! I thought I was safe! God damn it! Now what I have to do?! I can't show her my paint! I've just made the biggest shitty figure of my entire life! Why would you not let me leave?!_

" I- I can't … Sorry!"

Miss Watson smiled at the girl friendly with her wonderful green eyes.

" Don't worry Elsa! I was joking! Sorry, go out from that auditorium and relax yourself enjoying the rest of the day!"

Elsa's mind was in tilt, too many things were happening at her, too many for her simply style of life!

" O-Ok! Bye miss!"

Elsa turned herself to the door and vanished. The girl slammed the door of her room and jumped on her bed, she wasn't hungry but she was really angry!

" What in the hell wants that woman from me?! Ok you are beautiful but let me stay by myself!"

She stayed in silence for a bit and with slow movements she opened her bag and took her block of paintings. Elsa watched for a long time the paint she drew during the hours of miss Watson.

_I couldn't show you miss the portrait of your beautiful green eyes! I really couldn't!_

She watched the window and she noticed that the night had just came. Elsa was a bit hungry so she decided to go to the canteen to eat something. She woke up from her bed, she hid her paint in her bag and she went outside her room.

It was eight o'clock and the canteen was quite full of people and teachers.

_Oh no! There's too many people! I have just to find a place where to eat my dinner peacefully!_

Elsa pick up from the self-service a piece of chicken and a bit of a salad with tomatoes inside and she sat in an empty table near the exit.

_That's a wonderful place! Well done Elsa!_

The girl was eating mumbling about everything, when a young tall boy with yellow hair approached to her.

" H-Hey … Other tables are full … Shall I take a sit and eat with you?"

Elsa raised her eyes towards the boy without saying nothing.

" I-If you want to stay alone … I-I'll go eating upstairs in my room! D-Don't worry about it!"

The girl realized that she had to answer and with a polite smile she pointed a finger elegantly on the chair in front of her.

" Sorry! I was lost in my thoughts! Don't worry take a sit and eat with me! There's no problem!"

_I hope he is a good guy! I don't want to know anyone perverts!_

" What a bad behavior I had! My name is Kristoff! Nice to meet you!"

Elsa grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

" I'm Elsa nice to meet you too!"

_Now please don't tease me with stupid speeches and eat your fucking dinner quietly!_

" Don't worry! I'm not here to interrupt your thoughts, so if you want to continue them you are welcome!"

The boy smiled nicely at Elsa who looked at him opening wide her blue eyes.

_He seems to be a very good boy! But I have to be careful and study the subject! Let just start a little conversation with him! I have to seem a kind and a simple person!_

She put her finger in her platinum braid smiling at him.

" Ehm … Don't worry! I'm not that kind of introvert person!"

_What a liar you are, Elsa!_

Kristoff laughed and cleaned his mouth after eating a big piece of meat.

" Ok nice! Today was the first day for me at this University and I was in the class 2-L …"

Elsa lifted up an eyebrow simulating a bit of enthusiasm.

"Really? I was too in that class!"

_What an actress I am! But it seems he'll be one of my classmate … So I have to be careful with him, or he'll attack to me as the glue with a paper!_

" Really?! So we have the same courses plan?"

_Hey slow down big boy!_

Elsa didn't answer at his question and the boy realized her silent message through her eyes.

" Sorry! I didn't want to seem a glue guy! Sorry! But I want to give you an advice: please stay away from Mister Hans Williams!"

Elsa looked at him with her eyebrow lifted up.

_Wow! He discovered me! Only my best friend Olaf could do that! He is a really good guy! But I have to be a bit careful! Let continue the conversation, I have to know more about that guy!_

" W-Why?"

He came closer to Elsa's ear and put a hand ahead his mouth to cover his words.

" I heard some rumors about his private life! He's a very elegant and beautiful young man, but he teased a lot of young girls when he thought at the University of chemistry in the city center of Dublin!"

The girl was astonished.

" Are you serious? So why he is here?"

Elsa started feeling worried about that.

" Is here because the principal had accepted his implorations, but I'm not happy about that! I'm sure that he's surely teasing girls as he used to!"  
Elsa bit her lower lip because of her anxiety.

" Thanks for that information Kristoff!"

_Oh no! He's my teacher! I am a bit worried about that!_

" If he'll tease you I'll protect you! I promise Elsa!"

He acted like an old gentleman and he made the girl laughed!

_That boy is kind and gentle, I could enjoy his company during lessons, I'm sure I could trust him. _

" Ah, don't worry about me Elsa! I'm … not interested in you!"

Elsa stunned.

" I mean … Sorry! You are a beautiful girl! But … I am interested in … Men!"

Kristoff grinned sincerely at the blonde.

_WAIT … WHAT?! _

The girl watched him smiling kindly.

_Say something Elsa! Say SOMETHING! _

" Ah … Ok! Don't worry about it! I don't have problems with gay people! I mean … I respect them more than others!"

" Wonderful! So shall we be friends?"

Kristoff brown eyes were shining!

" I'm not an extrovert person, so I want to have few good friends despite of a big amount of morons!"

Elsa acted like a young pleased woman.

" So, I'm honored to have been considered by you a good person! And yes, we could be friends!"

Elsa laughed and giving him her hand which Kristoff kissed acting like a gentleman.

" I'm honored too milady!"

They both laughed.

_Slow down Elsa! What the fuck are you doing?! Didn't you planned to stay alone by yourself?!_

" NICE! Don't worry I'll respect your moments of loneliness, but If you need anything, this is my number so call me and I'll help you! Bye Elsa! It's a pleasure for me having met you!"

With a big smile the big boy took his hawk and left a piece of paper on the table with a number wrote on it. Elsa sat silently on her chair and she followed with her eyes the boy, going out from the canteen.

_I'm happy to have found such a good person! I hope that everyone will be the same as Kristoff! _

After her dinner, the girl decided to take a walk around the garden alleys of the university, only to be alone and give a mental order of what happened to her during the day. She sat on a park bench enough away from all the chaos of the canteen and watched the stars for a long time.

_Shit! A lot of things happened to me in only one day! I made a lot of bad impressions and I met a gay guy who became a friends of mine! And that woman … Holy crap! What should I do with her? I hope that our personal account won't be hard as the hell thanks to my bad impressions! And at last but not least, A teacher of mine is a pervert! That sounds good! Oh God my poor mind is going to explode! Why I drew Miss Watson's eyes? May I feel something for that woman?! No! No! She is just very elegant and wonderful. No! I mean, she's an attractive woman for sure … STOP IT ELSA! Don't think at her in that weird way! _

Elsa punched softly her head to cut that though.

" What are you doing here all alone by yourself?"

Elsa jumped scared on the park bench and looked in front of her the man who was looking at her worried. He was Mister Williams! Elsa started feeling scared, If what Kristoff said before was true?

" Uhm …"

_Go away from him Elsa, he's dangerous! Say something elegant to avoid his presence!_

Elsa passed her fingers in her braid nervously. And staid on the chair without saying a word.

_C'mon Elsa! Say something!_

" Are you maybe a student of my course? I'm sure of having seen you in my class this morning!"

_Be the ice queen you are famous for!_

" Sorry Mister Williams but I'm going to go to bed, thank you for your cares!"

The girl woke up from the bench and with an elegant smile started walking away from the man.

" Ehm … Wait please! It's dangerous walking all alone here among these dark alleys! Let me go with you to the hall of the rooms!"

_Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! What should I do? I have to go away from him as soon as possible!_

" Ehm … Thank you Mister but … I know where to go!"

_Please stop teasing me!_

Elsa smiled worried at the man who seemed pedant.

He raised a hand towards her.

" But …"

" Don't worry Hans! I'll go with personally Miss White to her room! Thank you for have been so kind with her!"

Elsa turned slowly her head towards the voice which sound just listened at her ears: She was Miss Watson!

The girl opened wide her eyes without saying nothing: she was completely frozen.

" O-Ok Anna! Sorry Miss White for being so teasing with you! It wasn't my intention to interrupt your thoughts! Have a nice night girls!"

Mister Williams vanished slowly, with a kind smile, along the alley.

_Oh no! I have to see another time that damned woman! God damn it! That day is endless!_

" So Miss White did you really want to go to sleep? It's just nine o'clock!"

Miss Watson was elegant as always and she was looking the girl with curiosity.

" It-It's fine Miss Watson! I'm a bit tired so I want to reach my bed as soon as possible!"

Elsa smiled kindly at the teacher.

" You had a hard first day, didn't you Elsa?"

_Why she used another time my first name?!_

" Y-Yes I had!"

Miss Watson laughed in a very adorable way.

" Ok as you wish! Elsa white If you want, I'll go with you to your bedroom to protect you from any annoyer!"

She smiled kindly at her and winked with her green eyes at Elsa. The girl's hearth stopped for a while his work.

_Why I feel so weird in front of her? I've always been the ice queen with everybody, and I've always been composed and elegant! Why I'm feeling like my ice is melting? Please don't be a moron with her Elsa! You have to made a change in her ideas of your profile: you aren't a pervert but you are a lovable, beautiful and respectable person!_

" Ok! Thank you Miss for your courtesy! But first can I talk to you for a moment?"

_Elsa's ice queen mode activated! Yeah you are doing well girl!_

" I'm sorry for yesterday night! I … Didn't want to seem a pervert or something else, but, as you said, I was just curious of everything! And I think that, that status of me, will continued for a bit more!"

_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAID TO THE TEACHER?! YOU AREN'T A PERVERT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME ELSA?!_

After realizing her words the blonde blushed hardly!

" S-Sorry Miss!"

Miss Watson laughed put a hand on her mouth to not exaggerate.

_How cute she is … ELSA REGAIN!_

" Don't worry about it! You surely are a strange girl Elsa! Let me say that! And I like strange persons because I'm one of that kind! C'mon! Let's walk to your room!"

_She … She likes these … What?!_

The walk proceeded in the silent.

_Elsa you have to apologize for your paint! Don't you remember? And that time don't say weird things, please!_

The blonde suddenly put her fingers in her platinum braid nervously and the woman noticed it.

" And … For what concerns my paintings, I'm used to hide them from everybody because I'm a bit jealous and preserved on them! So, I didn't want to be badly behaved with you this morning!"

Miss Watson caressed gently the right shoulder of the worried girl.

" As I just said before, don't worry!"

She made a big smile at Elsa who blushed another time.

" So, we are arrived at your bed room! Have a good night Elsa! We will see tomorrow!"

Miss Watson turned herself into the darkness of the corridor and walked away with a lot of elegance on her high heels.

Elsa stayed on the entrance of the door of her bedroom as she was for a moment paralyzed in front of the beauty of Miss Watson.

" B-Bye Miss … Watson!"


	2. Mister Williams

**- AUTHOR'S DESCRIPTION -**

**Hi everybody! I'm an Italian girl and I'm writing this fanfic to improve my english so, I'm sorry for all the mistakes you could find during the reading ... D: **

**I'm trying my best! I've written other stories and also a book ( YEAH!) but I've never written a fanfic ( Ops)! ... Sorry! I hope that , despite all the mistakes, the story will be funny ...**

**...Have a good read! :) **

The second day began, as used, with the ring tone from the phone: that time the girl chose the song " Audiemus" sang by Enya.

_Shut the fuck up! You damned thing!_

Elsa punched away her I-phone from the desk, which was near her bed and grinded her sleepy eyes with her hands making moans of pure hate.

" I didn't sleep last night and now I have to wake up! Go and fuck yourself stupid problematic thoughts which made me stayed awake!"

She entered in the bathroom and watched her face in the mirror upon the sink: two dark and quite big eye holes were under her sleepy eyes.

" Well done Elsa! You look wonderful this morning!"

The blonde brushed slowly her tangled platinum hair and closed them in her usually braid and then in a bun.

_The first step is done now let's go under the shower to wake up all my senses! _

She jumped in the box naked, turned the hot handle and put her body directly under the fountain of water. She opened the flow without making any attention and a big amount of gelid water fell on her shoulder making her yell for the horrible discover.

" HOLY CRAP! IT'S FREEZING! IT'S COLD! IT'S COLD! IT'S COLD! IT'S SOOOO DAMNED COOOLD!"

She jumped away from the box crying icy cubes from her eyes and sloshed everywhere the water all around the bathroom.

_This surely will be another shitty day! _

" I have to try another attempt with the shower because I can't enter in the class without my daily routine bath … I mean a very hot one and not cold as this one! You damned thing!"

Paying much attention to not expand the water on the pavement all around she entered another time in the shower and waited for a better moment to approach the water. With a big breath of pure happiness she finally took her hot bath and finished her preparation. After her shower, Elsa wore a long khaki skirt and a black U necked t-shirt, she put her feet in a pair of black flat shoes and she applied a big quantity of foundation-cream under her blue eyes, to cover her eye holes. At the end of all her preparation, the girl wore also her favorite essence, ate an orange, brushed her teeth and finally entered in the auditorium. At the entrance she saw Kristoff who was waiting her with a big smile.

" Hi Elsa! Did you sleep well last night?"

Elsa smiled ironically at the boy sentence.

" Hi Kristoff! I slept wonderfully with my thoughts! I had applied three kilo of foundation-cream under my eyes to cover big eye holes!"

Kristoff laughed.

" I didn't sleep too because my roommate farted all the night because he had diarrhea!"

Elsa laughed hard wiping away some tears from her eyes.

" Are you serious?!"

" I wish I would!"

The big guy made a sad face and Elsa smiled at him put a hand on his shoulder.

" C'mon! Don't be so sad Kristoff! If your roommate will have problems with his diarrhea also this night, I have some active ferments!"

They both laughed but the amusement reached its end, when Miss Watson entered in the class and looked them silently for ten minutes.

Elsa rose her eyes and discovered that the woman was looking only her with her eyebrow lifted up.

" Shall we start our lesson Miss White and Mister Smith? I'm happy that you became friends but you could do that, when lessons are finished?"

_Really well done Els …_

A big sneeze coming out from the girl's mouth, making a big noise!

" Bless you, Miss White! Ok, after that, let's start our lesson boys and girls!"

Everybody laughed and Elsa blushed hard as always, but, that time, she was very angry with Miss Watson.

_Why she is always so antipathetic and a second later such adorable? Is she on her period maybe?!_

Elsa blew her nose in a paper handkerchief and paid attention for all the two hours without saying nothing at Kristoff, who slept for all the time.

Lesson ended with two hours of annoying physic concepts with Mister Brown and they were finally free for the rest of their day!

" Hey Elsa! I'm sorry for what Miss Watson said to us! But I'm sure that she is just a woman who didn't frick frack for a long time!"

" W-What?"

The big boy simulated sex with his big hands and Elsa laughed, looking at him simulating weird things.

_He is a very good boy! I was very lucky to find him! He's the same of Olaf, he knows how to blow away my anger and my anxieties! And maybe he is right!_

The girl smiled at him thanking him silently for his kindness.

" Maybe you are right Kristoff! Probably she is sexually frustrated! Do you think, she had Dildos somewhere?!"

They both laughed hard and they went to the canteen to eat something together.

" What are you going to do now?"

They started walking around the alleys of the garden to breath a bit of fresh air after their big launches. Elsa arched the bridge of her nose.

" I have to start my studies, I think I'll probably go to the library of the university to memorize anatomy in peace!"

" That program sucks Elsa! It's only your second day at this university, Enjoy your life for a bit! Don't you want to give a look to all the sport clubs? Today are opened at the public to present their activities! I'll probably go in the basket one!"

" Are you a basketball player?"

Elsa opened wide her big eyes for her curiosity.

" Yeah, when I was young I played at high levels, but I broke my left knee during the last match of my tenth years of playing and I had to interrupt my career!"

Elsa caressed gently the boy's right shoulder making a sad face.

" I'm sorry for your misfortune Kristoff! But now you can enjoy the club! You should be the captain of the team and I'll come see every match you'll play!"

The big boy hugged the girl.

" Thank you Elsa! You are a really good girl!"

Elsa froze and blushed.

" Do you think I am a good girl?"

The boy smiled at her kindly.

" Sure you are! Do you want to come with me to see what kind of sport you could enjoy playing?"

Elsa looked rapidly the clock on her phone: It was 3 pm o'clock.

_I'll go to the library later! Fuck everything and let me enjoy another bit of that free time with Kristoff!_

" Have you ever played any sports Elsa?"

" Well, Yes I played volleyball for twelve years! I was the captain of my team and I played as one of the attackers! I was the strongest of my team!"

Elsa raised her nose with an act of superiority.

" What a modest girl you are!"

Kristoff giggled, imitating her movements. Elsa laughed.

" Don't devalue me big boy! I've reached high levels too!"

" That means that I have to follow all your future match with the club?"

" You definitely have to!"

Elsa smiled at him lifting up an eyebrow with irony.

" Ok! Ok! I'll follow your volleyball team! I got it girl!"

Both laughed and walked towards the sports center along the garden alleys. They walked silently for a bit, looking around some beautiful views created by the plays of the nature with the sun: It was an amazing and peaceful place to take a picnic with someone special.

_Maybe I could ask it at Miss … No! No! No! And finally no! Stop being weird! She bargained you as a shit this morning in the class! I'm not going to give her that honor! _

" Is everything alright Elsa? Why are you punching your head?"

Kristoff seemed a bit worried about the girl.

" Y-Yes sorry! I was trying to cut a strange though!"

" You were thinking about Miss Watson, Am I right?"

Elsa looked the grass under her feet with disappointment.

" You don't have to be so angry with that woman! She was a shit with you this morning, I know! But let things slide away from you with indifference! I'm begging you to do this, your life will be better, listen to me!"

The big boy smiled kindly as ever at the angry girl who breathed resigned.

" You are right Kristoff! That bitch … I don't care what she said to me this morning, she is just sexually dissatisfied!"

" What did you just said about Miss Watson?"

Mister Hans Williams appeared suddenly from nowhere making Elsa jumped towards Kristoff for the scare.

_Ooh no! I've forgotten to tell at the big boy that I met that pervert last night! What should I say now? Surely he will communicate, what he has just listened from me, at Miss Watson as soon as possible! I'll swim in a sea of shit If I won't do nothing to solve that weird situation! Kristoff help me!_

The big boy saw the growing anxiety in Elsa's blue eyes, so he decided to help her friend to go out from the situation. He inspired and made a step toward the surprised man.

" She hasn't pronounced her name! She was talking about a girl of our class!"

Kristoff was extremely serious and the teacher believed his words.

" Ok, maybe I've listened wrong words but pay attention you two! Especially you Miss White, I know you are a sort of genius but that doesn't allow you to be bad behaved with everyone!"

The man walked away shaking his head angrily. Elsa released her breaths instantly after Mister Williams walked away, she hugged Kristoff strongly between her shaking arms.

" You saved me from that pervert! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Elsa wiped away a couple of tears from her eyes and started sobbing on the chest of the big boy.

" Hey! Hey! slow down little butterfly! Why are you crying? Everything is solved now!"

" I … I …"

Elsa blew her nose on a paper handkerchief taken from Kristoff and sobbed again.

" I-I didn't told you that, yesterday night, after the dinner, I walked alone, along some alleys and I sat on a park bench! After fifteen minutes Mister Williams appeared in front of me …"

Kristoff's body seemed paralyzed between the girl's arms, his voice sounded angry and worried.

" Did he do something on you?!"

" He offered to go with me to my room several times … I was saved by Miss Watson who offered too, to go with me instead of Mister Williams! So … He walked away! She was kind with me last night!"

" Ooh thanks God!"

The big boy grabbed Elsa's hands and looked directly in her eyes.

" You have absolutely to avoid that man! He's dangerous, he has primal bad instinct on women! Believe me! I'll do my best to protect you Elsa! I know, I just met you yesterday, but I feel like you are one of my sisters! I have four of them in my house of London and you seems the oldest one, Marzia!"

" Thank you Kristoff! I really appreciate your kindness and your courage! I would be honored to be protected by you!"

They hugged another time.

" Stop acting like two lovebirds, guys! You have time for those things during the night! Now enjoy the day!"

Miss Watson exited from the gym laughing ironically. Elsa stunned and opened wide her azure eyes while kristoff observed the woman slowly walking away with her gym bag on her left shoulder. She was elegant also with a sportive dressage.

_Damn Men! She is really frustrated for something! Go and find a boy girl! You are appearing everywhere I am! Are you maybe my shadow? _

" I'm sorry miss to disappoint you … But … I like men!"

Kristoff smiled at Elsa winking at her.

" Kristoff?! What the?!"

Elsa bit her tongue to kill the word " Fuck" in her throat avoiding the disaster. The woman slowly turned herself toward the big boy watching him in a strange way. Then she laughed.

" You surely are two strange persons! H-Have a good day guys! Sorry for having misunderstood!"

Miss Watson gave a rapid look at Elsa and the girl saw, in the woman's green eyes an expression of, what it seemed, happiness. When she walked away from them, Kristoff made a big breath.

" Did you noticed Elsa, that, that woman, has eyes only for you? When we are together, she always looks only you! It seems that I doesn't exist for her! I think … She feels something for you!"

The blonde stayed in a complete silence, following with her blue eyes the woman going away from them. But, after a little push of the big boy, she regained from her thoughts and brought him in an isolated place, without saying a word. She finally stopped her nervous walk in a little wood near the gym.

" KRISTOFF WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOUR INTENTIONS? WHY DID YOU SAY THAT YOU ARE GAY AT MISS WATSON?!"

" Elsa … Elsa! Wow … Slow down babe! I did that for you!"

" Thank you! But it wasn't necessary, I don't give a fuck of what that woman thinks!"  
" Elsa …"

Kristoff tried to shut up the girl to finish his important speech, but the girl wasn't intentioned to stop speaking angrily with him!

" Just tell me why! I care a lot about you! If that bitch will diffuse, among teacher and students, what you said to her just a minute ago, what will we do?"

Kristoff inhaled a large amount of hair.

" ELSA I DID THAT BECAUSE I THINK SHE FEELS SOMETHING FOR YOU!"

The blonde froze at his words.

" You … What did you say?"

" I'm sorry for having screamed in front of you! But I think that because every time we are together, she looks only you! It seems that I don't exist for her! Have you noticed how changed her behavior when I told her my status?"

Elsa was confused and watched the boy directly in his brown and shiny eyes.

" I … I'm sorry for what I've just said, but … Are you sure of that Kristoff?"

_I hope that his theory is wrong … Or I don't? Oh my God Elsa! Do you like a woman?! Regain baby! She's older than you and surely Kristoff is wrong! She just saw you yesterday, how could she …_

Elsa fixed the ground for several minutes till the boy grabbed kindly her chin and arose her head to see directly into her blue and wet eyes for her tears.

" Do you like her?"

Elsa froze and pushed away the boy's hand from her cheeks.

_What should I say? I don't really know the answer … But I know that I can trust him so … I'll be sincere with Kristoff!_

" I … I don't know the answer …"

" Hey!"

He hugged her kindly as always.

" Don't worry , You know that I won't judge you, little butterfly! So tell me what do you feel! She's for sure a beautiful and elegant woman! I know that she is twenty-seven! You have nineteen years, she isn't too old for you!"

The big boy winked at the desperate girl who held tight the boy in her hug.

" Shall we sit before?"

" Sure!"

They searched for a bench and they found it some meters away from the alley they were on.

" The first time I saw her, was the first night I spent here, looking out, for a while, from the window … I noticed her elegance and I stared at her for a while, in that moment our eyes met and she smiled at me! Yesterday, during her last two hours, I wasn't able to pay attention because I was concentrating on the paint of her beautiful green eyes … When the bell rang she stopped me and admonished me kindly for my carelessness and … She asked me to see my paint!"

" And?!"

Elsa inspired a bit of fresh air.

" I … I felt very weird and I wasn't able to show it to her! Believe me Kristoff, I really couldn't! So I refused to please her request, blushing hardly! I made a very bad impression, but she reassured me saying that it was only a joke! Then I went out from the class. The night she accompanied me to my room, saving me from the pervert, we spoke a bit … I apologized for my strange behavior and she told me that she loves that kind of persons because she is strange too!"

Elsa stopped her speech to wait the big boy's answer.

" We have to be calm and wait for the best moment to attack and discover something more about the feelings of that woman!"

" I really don't know If I like her … But surely I've never drawn the portrait of someone! She is elegant and beautiful but I think that maybe it is only her usually way to behave with persons!"

" I'm not so sure about that! We have to investigate!"

" I was lucky to find you Kristoff! Thank you!"

Elsa smiled at him kindly, his words helped the girl to make everything more simple.

" Don't worry, I was lucky too! Shall we take a look of the main sport clubs?"

" Sure!"

At the end of the afternoon, Elsa joined the volleyball team and Kristoff the basket one. The night arrived fast and they both went to bed early.

The girl arrived at her room, accompanied by the big boy and, opening the door, she found a letter, on the pavement, in front of her. She picked it up and read the name of Mister William on the back.

" For you Elsa … Oh my God Kristoff! I'm worried!"

The girl pushed her hand on her mouth to avoid to cry.

" THAT BASTARD!"

The big boy punched the wall and a couple of girl, appeared from different rooms, looked him badly before returning in their beds.

" Read it please, Elsa!"

With shaking hands, the blonde opened the letter.

" It says: I have to speak with you privately. Don't worry I'm not bad intentioned on you, I'm your teacher! But I need to say something about our meeting at the gym. Please come by yourself, today there was Mister Smith with you and I went away to avoid to bother your free time. I have to clear with you a couple of things! We will see tomorrow at 3 o'clock in the auditorium."

" WHAT?! PLEASE LET ME BE WITH YOU ELSA!"

The same girls appeared from their rooms with angry faces.

" Could you please go out and yell at the moon as the animal you are? You stupid boy! We are all sleeping here!"

" I-I'm sorry girls!"

" Fuck you!"

They slammed the door and Elsa gave the permission at the boy, to enter in her room.

" N-Now we can … Talk properly! But … Please don't yell!"

" Ok I get it but … Elsa you are shaking!"

" I'm scared Kristoff! But I have to go by myself!"

The blonde started crying and, to suffocate her sobs, she pressed her pillow against her mouth.

" Listen to me Elsa … Tomorrow I'll hide myself on the top of the auditorium, behind the last line of chairs … I'll go there at 2.45 pm! You'll arrive at 3 o'clock pm alone, as agreed! I'll always be near you during all the speech and, if he'll start acting weird with you, I'll come out to protect you! Everything will be fine Elsa don't worry! You only have to be brave and rest calm!"

The big boy winked at her and the girl smiled at him alleviated.

" You are a genius Kristoff! Thank you!"

She kissed him on his cheek and, after a big hug as they are used to, they went on their own beds.

The morning arrived and Elsa wasn't able to pay attention at any lessons. She and the boy avoided to eat because they both weren't hungry, so they applied their plan: when arrived the 2.45 pm, the boy hid himself behind the chairs and, when the 3 o'clock pm arrived, the blonde went to the auditorium. Elsa entered in the class and, as agreed, she found Mister Williams who was waiting her with a kind smile on her face.

" Don't worry Miss White, I only want to make a couple of things clearer … Please, take a sit!"

The girl tried to not shake, to stay calm and then she took the chair without interrupt the eye contact with the teacher.

_Pay attention Elsa, you don't know him! You have Kristoff behind you so keep calm, breath regularly, don't let the panic takes you and be the ice queen! _

Elsa looked the teacher with a serious expression printed on her face.

" Ok Mister Williams, I'm here to listen what you have to say and, If I will be able, I'll try my best to solve the problem with you!"

" My speech is simple Miss White, I was washing my face on the fountain in the entrance of the gym and I listened the entire dialogue you had with Mister Smith!"

The girl froze.

_OH SHIT! DON'T PANIC ELSA! PLEASE! DON'T PANIC!_

" I have to say that I hate persons like you Miss white! Persons who believe to be superior than the others and throw up bad opinions of them without really knowing the truth, in my opinion, are the worst! So, If you don't want that Miss Watson will know everything from me … You have to make me change my ideas about you!"

Elsa seemed paralyzed on her chair, but she rested calm despite of the panic that was growing inside of her.

_Keep calm honey! You can do it!_

" If you want I can explain …"

" Sorry I'm not interested in your explanations!"

Elsa grabbed her hands nervously under the desk.

" Ok, So … What should I do to make you change your ideas about me?"

They looked each other for a couple of minutes without saying nothing.

" Well, You have to be my secretary for all the next week! I really want to know If you are capable of regretting about your arrogance!"

" What does It means, be your secretary?"

" For all the next week you'll have to help me in the correction of the exams and in the arrangement of all the documents! That means that every afternoon, from the 2 o'clock to 4 o'clock, you'll have to work for me in my office or in one of the classes!"

" Ok! If that will make you change your ideas about me, I'll do that! But when do you think I'll be able to study? Among two weeks my exams will start! So, how could I study for them?"

" I'm sure you'll find the time for reach a good preparation, despite of all, you are a genius, am I wrong Miss White?"

" I'll do my best!"

The girl woke up from her chair elegantly, to exit from the room.

" It was a pleasure for me, Miss White, to speak with you and I thank you for having understood the situation … We will see tomorrow!"

The girl smiled at the man and exited silently leaving Mister Williams in the class with the poor Kristoff. The girl walked fast and as soon as she reached her room, she jumped on her bed and took her I-phone to text a message at the boy.

" Please Kristoff … Come here in my room when Mister Williams will leave the class!"

She started crying for the tension she felt and the adrenaline and the panic.

_What should I do? Why I have accepted his offer?! I'll be alone with him for all the next week! Kristoff in that case couldn't protect me from that pervert every time! What should I do If he'll try to abuse me? Oh God! I don't want to even think on that possibility!"_

Suddenly the boy entered in the room without announcing his arrival and slamming the door and Elsa jumped on her bed for the scare. She watched Kristoff directly in his big brown and angry eyes and then she realized that there was something more to know about the pervert. The big boy hugged her.

" You couldn't nothing to avoid that! I'm sorry Elsa! I'll do my best to stay near you and protect you from that man!"

" I … I was so scared!"

" I Know! You did your best Elsa! As I said before you couldn't do nothing! But …"

He grinned her teeth with anger and put both his hands on the blonde's shoulders.

" Something else happened when you left the class …"

Kristoff inhaled a big amount of air to rest calm.

" Mister Williams watched your back and after a while, when he was sure that your were far enough from him, he whispered that words: sooner or later you'll be mine Elsa White! This is a promise! And then he laughed …"

" Oh … My .. God! W-What should I do now?!"

" I was going to punch him but I decided to not ruining our plan! I … I think that you should probably rest calm and study his movements the first day of your work … And then, If he'll make something weird or horrible, you'll immediately go to the principal!"

" I … I don't want to work with him! I really don't want!"

Elsa started crying between the boy's arms.

" We will found a solution … don't worry! We will find a solution! I'll do my best to protect you!"


	3. Dirty plays

**DIRTY PLAYS**

It was 2 o'clock pm and Elsa was waiting Mister Williams in front of the entrance of the auditorium, for her first day as her secretary. She looked nervously her phone to see If Kristoff had written her something, but nothing was signaled on the screen.

_Damn Kristoff! I need your support now! Write me everything you want, but write me! Please! I'm so scared about what It might happen from now!_

The girl put her fingers into her braid nervously and held tight the handle of her handbag, then she watched another time her outfit on the reflection of a glass door closed: that time she was wearing a pair of black jeans, a white shirt and a pair of light grey vans. She felt ok because she wasn't elegant as ever, but a bit casual and she decided to change her braid into a little low bun to avoid being sexy in front of the pervert.

_Ok, I feel better with this! Now,_ _remember Elsa… You have to rest calm and choose a crowded place where to work! If he'll start doing weird things you have only to activate the emergency call, pressing the button at the top of your phone and Kristoff will intervene to save you! But first, you have to write at him a message with the name of the place where you are going to, so he will be able to reach you!_

" Sorry for being late, Miss White! Now follow me, we will work in the teacher's room! Is It ok for you?"

Elsa jumped for the little scare and turned herself towards Mister Williams, smiling at him.

_That's a great thing Elsa! That room generally is full of teachers! You will be safe! Now text the message at Kristoff without being noticed and everything will be ok! You have to be the ice queen of the situation! C'mon you can do It baby! _

" Is it everything all right, Miss White?"

The girl realized that she was fixing, as an amoeba, the man.

" W-What? Oh … Yes, there's no problem for me to work in that room!"

Elsa smiled again at the man, avoiding any kind of eyes contact: she wasn't paying attention at Mister Williams because she was texting the message at her new best friend. They were walking along a desert corridor when Mister Williams started speaking and stopped for a while his way, making the girl's heart jump a bit for the fear that he could do something dangerous at her.

" Today you'll help me in the correction of some exams … Ok?"

" Ok, Mister Williams!"

The girl continued her walk without paying much attention to the man, who followed her without saying nothing.

_As faster as possible I'll reach that room, as faster as possible I'll be safe! Don' stop walking neither looking him Elsa! He's dangerous!_

" Please Miss White … Could you stop for a moment the walk? I have to say you something!"

_Oh no! No! No! No! What the hell does he want from me?!_

The man grabbed Elsa's left arm to stop her way gently and the girl was obliged to turn herself and look directly into the man's brown eyes.

" I … I was a bit rude yesterday with you! Threat a girl is not the best behavior for a teacher! So please forgive me for have been such a child!"

The blonde stunned for the word which went out from the man's mouth.

_Smile Elsa! Smile! And be indifferent! Be the ice queen of always! Do something to restart walking towards the safe point!_

The girl held tight her hand into a fist to avoid an attack of panic and then she introduced her right hand into the pocket of her jeans, putting her finger near the button of the emergency call.

" D-Don't worry Mister Williams! You were in the right and I was in the wrong … You've only chosen a good solution to solve the problem! I'll work for you as promised! Now, shall we go to the teacher's room? So I could end the work in time to study something for tomorrow!"

The girl smiled at the man who released the grab.

" S-Sure Miss White! S-Sure!"

When they entered both in the class, they discovered that it was empty!

_That's … That's impossible! He probably knew it! Oh no! What … WHAT SHOULD I DO NOW?! STAY CALM ELSA! STAY … CALM! SOONER OR LATER SOMEONE WILL STEP INSIDE THAT FUCKING ROOM! _

" It's empty! That's wonderful Miss White! We can work properly on our things!"

Mister Williams looked towards Elsa's eyes, blaming to know her answer.

" S-Sure Mister Williams!"

" Great! So … These are all the tests made by the class 3-B … It's a quiz with multiple choices … This is the paper with the right answers! Please, correct them all and as soon as you'll finish that work as soon as you'll be free for today!"

They both started their works in a complete silence till, after an hour, Mister Williams woke up from his chair to go to the bathroom. For all the time the girl had her phone into the left pocket of her jeans, ready for had been taken for the emergency call. When the man exited from the room, the girl made a big suspire.

_It seems that nothing has happened till now! I'll hope that everything will continuous on that way!_

Elsa stretched her muscles because of an hour of hard work and then she yawned.

_Sooner or later I'll be on my bedroom! And Sooner or later, I hope, that someone will step inside that room!_

Mister Williams reentered and Elsa restarted her work, without saying nothing at the man, who was standing in front of her. He slowly started walking around the table coming closer and closer to the scared girl.

" You worked hard today, didn't you, Miss White?"

Elsa arose her eyes a bit towards the man and she started feeling in danger.

_Oh no! He's coming towards me! What he's going to do?! Keep calm Elsa! Just stay calm! You could always press the button on the top of your phone!_

Mister Williams put kindly his hands on the girl's shoulders and then he suddenly started coming closer and closer with his mouth to one of Elsa's best weak point: her right ear. When he reached the right point, he whispered some words near the earlobe making Elsa feeling weird.

_What the hell is he doing?! Please stop that! I'm feeling strange!_

" Shall I see what you did during that hour? Have you found any difficulties during the correction? I'll be pleased to help you If you'll ask me something you didn't understand …"

He was deliberately provoking the girl, continuing his whispers near her earlobe till Elsa, was obliged to bit her lower lip to suffocate a little moan.

_PLEASE JUST STOP IT! I CAN'T HANDLE IT ANYMORE!_

" I … I'm sorry Mister Williams … Could you stop whispering near my ear? It tickles!"

The girl tried desperately to pull away her head from Mister William's mouth, but she failed because the man stopped her way putting his left hand on her left cheek.

" It tickles hum? I'm so sorry about that but … Your skin seems to be so soft and appetizing …"  
The man continued his whispered provocation and a little moan escaped from Elsa's mouth.

_OH NO! I FAILED! I HAVE TO RUN AWAY FROM THAT AND CALL KRISTOFF AS FAST AS I CAN!_

" Please … Stop It Mister Williams … T-This isn't funny! You are my t-Teacher…"

_I have to distract him and continue my speech to give myself the time to reach the phone with my free hand and press the button!_

The man stopped for a while his provocations to pay attention at her speech and availing of that, the girl tried desperately to reach the phone on her pocket with her free hand, but, with an uncontrolled shake of his thigh, the phone fell off and got lost on the pavement under the table.

_OH NO! NO! NO! NO! __NO! NO! I'M IN DANGER! I HAVE TO RUN AWAY FROM HIM BEFORE IT COULD BE TOO LATE!_

The man grabbed rapidly both the blonde's hands and immobilized them on the table.

" You are so beautiful, arrogant and elegant that I'm not able to resist at your charm!"

He suddenly started kissing Elsa's neck making a slow trade down, with his lips, towards her shoulder. The girl tried to disentangle her hands without reaching any good results: she was completely stuck and under the man's wills. She moaned desperately when the man started sucking gently a point on her collarbone.

" PLEASE STOP THAT MISTER WILLIAMS! THIS ISN'T PROPER! YOU ARE MY TEACHER! STOP T-THAT! PLEASE! JUST STOP THAT! LET ME GO AND I'LL FORGIVE YOU!"

Mister Williams seemed surd towards all the girl's implorations and joined together both Elsa's wrists under his right closed hand, to have the left one free. He grabbed and caressed gently the girl's breast making her moan loudly.

" PLEASE … STOP THAT! I BEG YOU! PLEASE!"

_KRISTOFF PLEASE HELP ME! ANYBODY ELSE PLEASE … ANYBODY ELSE PLEASE HELP ME!_

The girl started feeling the pressure of an attack of panic and a weird feeling, growing harder and harder in the middle of her chest and all around her body. Elsa started crying under the man's torturing touch, when suddenly, he put his hand under the blonde's white shirt, in a rude way, breaking some buttons, to touch directly her soft skin. His fingers ran slowly towards the two pulsing point of Elsa's breast … Her breathes were hard to take and started being arrhythmic. Suddenly two fingers went under the girl's bra and gently nipped the left pulsing center, making the blonde moans and bows her head on the man's left shoulder.

" p-Pleeasee … S … Stop … It! I … I beg you!"

Elsa, in a moment of lucidity from her strange weird feelings, noticed that the man's strength of his grab was decreased so, with her last pieces of energies, she liberated, with a push, her left arm. Then she turned herself as fast as she could and elbowed Mister Williams directly into his ribcage making him releasing completely the grab and blunder on the pavement. She woke up from the chair to run away from him, but the man grabbed another time the girl's right arm.

" Miss White … Please … Forgive me! I didn't know what happened to me …"  
Elsa, without thinking a lot on the choice, tugged him with a backhanded slap and, closing her broking white shirt to cover her chest, she looked into man's worried eyes with a pure expression of disgust and hate.

" I'LL NEVER BE YOUR SECRETARY AND I'LL NEVER WORK FOR YOU AGAIN! YOU DISGUST ME!"

" ELSA DON'T!"

The girl grabbed the recaptured phone, her handbag and ran away, leaving the man alone inside the teacher's room. She was blinded by her tears so, along the desert corridor, she suddenly collided with somebody and both fell on the ground. Elsa immediately regained from the impact and noticed that it was Miss Watson who deadened her fall, and she was regaining slowly too, massaging her back. Both looked each other in the eyes for a while: the blonde was completely under an attack of panic and, crying hard, she ran away from the woman desperately.

" WAIT ELSA! WHAT HAPPENED?! WAIT!"

The girl hide herself in the nearest bathroom and watched her imagine reflected inside the mirror, she was in a horrible status: her eyes were full of tears and red as her cheeks, her white shirt had some broken buttons and was half-opened on her chest, on her neck there was a big red pulsing point and she was feeling still weird with her body. In front of her reflected image Elsa felt bad and fell on her knees pointing her arms on the sink to not falling completely on the pavement, then she started crying loudly.

_I was raped … And Miss Watson saw me! _

Suddenly, a couple of tiny and warm hands grabbed gently her shoulders, making her yell for her confused and panicked status and turning herself towards the mysterious person. Elsa immediately recognized the worried expression on the Miss Watson's face. The woman caressed gently the girl's cheeks and wiped away some tears without interrupting the eyes contact with her, who immediately covered her neck.

" What happened to you, honey?"

_No! I can't handle this shit anymore!_

The blonde pushed Miss Watson away from her way and went out from the bathroom.

" Elsa!"

Miss Watson grabbed gently the girl's wrist, making her turning her head another time, to give a rapid and angry look at the woman.

" Please! LET … Me help you Elsa!"

" This don't concerns you!"

And after having freed her hand, the girl ran away.

" ELSA! WAIT!"

She slammed the door, picking up her phone: she digitized, with her shaking hands, Kristoff's number crying loudly for her panic attack.

_KRISTOFF I NEED YOUR HELP! PLEASE COME HERE AND HUG ME STRONGLY! I'VE JUST …_

" Elsa? I'm Kristoff … Elsa?"

_I'VE JUST … I'VE JUST_ _BEING RAPED!_

The boy heard the girl's cry from his phone, so he immediately realized.

" WHERE ARE YOU ELSA?! PLEASE ANSWER ME! … OH GOD! ELSA?!"

" I'm … In m-My … Room! Please … Please! Come here I need you! … I beg you!"

After few minutes Kristoff entered in the room slamming the door behind him and he immediately saw how Elsa was.

" OH NO ELSA! NO!"

He hugged her strongly between his arms and started crying too.

" I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM! OH GOD … FORGIVE ME ELSA! FORGIVE ME TO LET YOU GO ALONE! FORGIVE MY BLINDNESS! C'MON GIRL! HUG ME STRONGLY! LET YOUR ANGRY FEELINGS COME OUT! YELL AT ME! SCREAM! PUNCH ME! DO SOMETHING PLEASE! ELSA! YOU HAVE TO GO OUT FROM YOUR STATUS OF SHOCK!"

The girl was absent, her body was shaking and her tears never stopped its way down her red cheeks. After a couple of hours Elsa regained, between Kristoff's arms, from her panic attack and she looked the boy directly in his brown and shiny eyes. She wiped away some tears and blew her nose on a paper handkerchief.

" T-Thank you Kristoff! Now … Now my panic attack is p-Passed! It hurts a lot, but now I'm able to talk!"

The big boy grabbed gently, between his warm and big hands, the head of the girl and kissed her forehead.

" You know! I'm here for you little butterfly! If you need two more hours, you can stay between my arms for all the time!"

The right sleeve went down a bit from the girl's shoulder and so the big boy noticed her red dummy. He froze and Elsa, discovering what happened, covered immediately her neck.

" We were working in the teacher's room … And after an hour he went to the bathroom! I was just feeling relieved because nothing hadn't just happened, but, when he reentered in the room, Mister Williams went behind me and … putting her hands on my shoulder, he started the tease and then … Then …"

Elsa's voice broke up because the tears started coming out again.

" It hurts! Kristoff … HE RAPED ME!"

" HE WHAT?!"

The big boy was out of his mind, but he listened silently the description of the events.

" I'LL PUNCH HIM! I'LL KILL HIM! LET ME GO ELSA! THAT MAN DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE SAFE!"

" KRISTOFF WAIT PLEASE! DON'T DO STUPID THINGS! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU! I BEG YOU!"

The girl grabbed the t-shirt of the boy and started crying again.

" D-Don't go please! If the principal will suspend you … You 'll have to go away from that school! And I don't want to miss you! Come here please!"

The big boy turned himself and hugged strongly the girl realizing he was wrong.

" Sorry Elsa! I was wrong! Sorry! Forgive me! I'll always be at your side to protect you! Sorry!"

The girl wiped away the ears and decided to be strong.

" Why didn't you say nothing at Miss Watson?!"

" I couldn't say at her the reason I was working for the pervert! Because … She was the reason! You know!"

" Hmm … You can go to the principal and tell him what happened showing him your dummy!"

" Do you think that a man, who agreed to give the place of teacher at Mister Williams, will help a student with a strange sign on her neck? The pervert probably would contradict everything and I'll be believed as a crazy girl!"

Kristoff looked down.

" I didn't think about that! You are right! God damn it! That man is a dickhead and surely he's a good actor! THAT BASTARD! You behaved in a great way with him! You couldn't do it better! Despite of all a man is stronger than a woman! You get a good strength, didn't you? You are a little fighter!"

Elsa smiled a bit …

" It hurts Kristoff! I've been violated by that man! And I was so scared! Especially when he touched me in that way! I felt weird! And I hate that! Nobody has never touched me in these points! I know It could sound strange! But on these things I'm very shamefaced! I always wanted to be free and have friends! I really wasn't never interested in sexual things!"

" Don't worry about it Elsa! I appreciate persons like you! I prefer being a chaste person despite of an easy one, If you know what I mean! Only the person you really love has the permission to touch you! Sure you could love more than one man … But I think that it's better than making sex with everybody with no sense!"

" Thank you Kristoff! I don't like that point of me but I prefer it! And I felt violated!"

" OF COURSE YOU WERE RAPED!"

" SHHHH! KRISTOFF! Slow down! I don't want that everybody can hear what happened!"

" S-Sorry Elsa!"

The big boy blushed and then hugged her strongly, then he decided.

" I want with all myself to punch hardly in the face that dickhead! But, we have to wait his next movements! We haven't any evidences which could accuse him of raping, as you said before! Surely Miss Watson is a big problem but If you'll avoid her for a bit it will be better for you! She hasn't to know the truth! Your words Elsa aren't enough strong against the Mister Williams' ones! And the principal is an easy person to corrupt! You know that, that man has a gift on his side … His charm and his missed diploma as an actor of drama! Surely Mister Williams is a hard person to beat!"

Elsa stayed quietly near the big boy listening his words with an expression of disgust printed on her face.

_He's right … My words couldn't do nothing against his powerful charm! If only I would have a good title to earn the trust of the principal more than him … _

Elsa opened wide her eyes for the brilliant idea she had.

" Kristoff, now I know what I have to do! Let's take our dinner! Tomorrow morning I'll have to be ready and fresh to accept an offer and face a binding day of school!"

The arrival of the morning was announced as always by the phone with a new ring tone: " Our hero" from Brunuhville. She switched off the bell and jumped out from the bed to start her daily routine of preparation: she brushed her hair and washed her teeth, she took a shower and then she wore a pair of navy blue jeans with a white shirt and a pair of black and rhinestone flat shoes. She closed her hair into a low bun and then she applied a bit of mascara on her cilia and a bit of bright lip gloss on her lips, to empathize her serious and elegant aspect. She was going out from her room, when she noticed that the red point on her neck was visible so, she covered it with a black and white cream foulard.

She knocked on the principal's door and, after a while she entered in the room: Mister Campbell was in front of her smiling as always.

" I'm so pleased to see you again, Miss White! I knew that you passed your first exams, in a very brilliant way! But … Have you found some problems?"

" Thank you Mister Campbell! You are always very kind with me! Don't worry I haven't found nothing wrong or problematic around me …"

" OK! But first take a chair Miss!"

" Sure! Thank you!"

Both sat on the chairs and Mister Campbell asked the girl to continue her speech.

" I came here, Mister Campbell, to agree with the offer you made me the first day! I know I'm a bit late, but I'll be very pleased to be the class rep!"

Mister Campbell stunned in front of Elsa's big smile.

" Ah … Umm … Well! I'm happy to hear that but … There's also another girl, who asked me for that! I'm sorry but …"

_He is surely confused! Now it's my turn to corrupt him! _

" Had she received her first marks?"

" Y-Yeah!"

" Is she as good as me?"

" I-I couldn't say that Miss White! She surely is a good girl! She's a liked person!"

_That sucks Elsa! You aren't that kind of person! C'mon! Just give me that title you stupid moron!_

" Ok! Shall we coöperate?"

" That's a good idea Miss White! Now I'll ask that at the girl and, as soon as possible, I'll communicate you her answer! She surely need a hand and you are the best person who's able to do that!"

" I'm so pleased about that Mister Campbell! Thank you for your help! Have a good day!"

The girl smiled with satisfaction and, with a grab of hands, she went out from the room.

_Now I've just to wait! But … The war It's just began! I want to destroy that man! I want to send him at the police! I need evidences about his guilty!_

A week passed and Elsa knew the other girl, who agreed to be both class reps: her name was Tiana. She surely was a good girl and they enjoyed their work together. But she couldn't go to the principal because the man missed the entire week of lessons. Elsa was able to avoid any meeting with Miss Watson and everything seemed quiet. Meanwhile, the girl became the captain of the volleyball team and Kristoff became the captain of the basket team too. Also Tiana was in the team of Elsa so they started becoming friends. The big boy changed his roommate, because he was a bad boy, and he was looking for another one.

" Hey Elsa! Do you remember that tonight we have our volleyball training from 8 pm to 10 pm?"

" Yes Tiana! I remember it! Thank you! We will see In the gym!"

" Sure Elsa! See you later!"

The girls went out from the auditorium to start their studies in their bedrooms. Kristoff was having a match, so Elsa waited him to go to take the dinner together. The time for the volleyball training arrived and the blonde went to the gym with Kristoff and Tiana as always. At the end, when Elsa went out, she found near the entrance Miss Watson, who, with a shake of her hand, called the blonde to speak privately.

_Oh No! What does she want from me? _

" H-Hi Miss Watson!"

" Sorry Tiana! Shall I speak privately for a second with Miss White?"

" S-Sure Miss Watson! Ok! See you later Elsa! Nice training!"

" B-Bye Tiana!"

The girl jumped away happily along the alleys of the park and then she disappeared in the dark. Elsa was alone in front of the woman and she started feeling a bit bad.

" Shall you follow me please away from that crowded place?"

The blonde agreed and followed the woman in the silence of the night along one of the alleys, till they reached an isolated bench of the park.

" Ok! Now we can speak properly!"

They both sat.

" You avoided me for all the that entire week … I was very worried about you! But I didn't want to seem importunate and I didn't say nothing to you for all the time! After that day you changed Elsa! I asked myself many times what, in the hell, happened to you! And I suffered for that! But yesterday, suddenly I received a call from Hans … Sorry, from Mister Williams , who told me he was sick and at the end of the call, he also told me that you said things about myself which were not delicate!"

" HE DID … WHAT?!"

Elsa jumped on the bench.

_I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THAT BASTARD SON OF A BITCH! HE TOLD HER EVERYTHING!_

" He told me that, in your opinion I am sexually frustrated … And …"

" Did he also said that he threatened me?!"

Elsa wiped away a tears from her eyes.

" What do you mean?"

" Miss Watson … You asked yourself many times, what happened to me that day! Ok now I'm going to tell you everything about it!"

Elsa closed her eyes for a second and then she started her speech.

_ALEA JACTA EST! TELL HER EVERYTHING IS THE ONLY WAY TO GET OUT FROM THAT SHITTY SITUATION!_

" Mister Williams spoke with me, about that, privately, in the auditorium … He said that I had to do something for him to change his ideas of me, so he asked me to work for him all the next week, as her secretary! I agreed, with a bit of fear, but If that would protect you Miss Watson from knowing the truth I would do everything! I'm sorry for what I've said, but I was out of my mind … But, If you want to suspend me for that, you are free to do it, because you are in the right! But that day, my first day of work, something bad happened! We were alone in the teacher's room and … After an hour he started to tease me and then …"

The girl started shaking but, with a big strength, continued her speech.

" Then … He raped me! I-I was able to entangled my hands so I escaped, after having shout at him that my work was finished as her secretary! When I ran out from the room, I collided into you … Then you know what happened… And despite of all … He … He told you everything!"

The girl looked with her big blue eyes the Miss Watson green ones which were shining with sadness.

" I'm sorry for what I said … I was only angry! But I offended you! So … Do what you want with me Miss!"

The woman stayed silently for all the speech and suddenly caressed gently Elsa's left cheek. The girl made a big breath: Miss Watson was crying!

The woman hugged Elsa between her warm and tiny arms.

" OH GOD! I .. I AM SO SORRY! WHAT … OH GOD! WHAT HE DID TO YOU?!"

The blonde started crying between Miss Watson's arms.

" He … He blocked both my wrist on the table with a grab of his right hand! … He started … He started kissing my neck and sucking it, leaving a big red mark on my collarbone! Then … T-Then, with her left free hand he touched my breast and broking my shirt, he went under it, touching directly my skin! I started feeling weird and my energies was lower and lower under his touch! I was totally paralyzed for the fear! Then … Then … He went under my bra and touched my breast directly … When he did it, I reacted with all my forces desperately, as my last attempt to push him away from me and so I disentangled myself!"

Elsa started crying hard on the woman's right shoulder, who hugged her more strong and kissed her platinum head, then she rose the girl's head to wipe away all the tears which were on her cheeks.

" I'm … I'm so sorry Elsa! I really don't care about what you said on my count! He did horrible things on you! AND THIS … IS … UNFORGIVABLE! OH GOD! WHY! WHY! Why I hadn't entered before in that room?! …"

The woman grabbed kindly Elsa's chin and looked directly her big blue eyes with her green ones…

" Did You endured everything, only to protect me?"

The girl nodded at the question of the woman and suddenly … Miss Watson's lips met Elsa's one into a kiss!


	4. First kiss

Elsa suddenly felt two warm little things pressed on her lips: everything happened so fast that she realized, after a while, Miss Watson was kissing her …

_WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?! PLEASE STOP THAT MISS WATSON! WE … WE CAN'T!_

The woman confirmed her kiss pushing harder her lips against the girl's ones.

_NO PLEASE! … WE CAN'T DO THAT! PLEASE STOP! WHY AM I NOT PUSHING HER AWAY FROM ME? MY BODY SEEMS PARALYZED … AND I'M FEELING STRANGE!_

Miss Watson pulled away her head with a big breath, an expression of guiltiest was printed on her face and then she continued looking Elsa's blue eyes with want: strange shadows were dancing behind her green eyes … She wasn't the woman Elsa knew, she was a complete stranger!

The two girls looked each other, breathing hard, trying to understand what was happening, but suddenly, without knowing the reason, Elsa started feeling her chest burning under the penetrating glance of Miss Watson …

_WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME? MY BODY IS BURNING AND MY LIPS SEEMS TO BE ON FIRE! I WAS TALKING WITH HER ABOUT MISTER WILLIAMS AND SUDDENLY… SHE KISSED ME?! GOD DAMN IT! AM I GOING TO KISS EVERY TEACHER OF THAT UNIVERSITY?! ELSA REGAIN! WHY MY BODY ISN'T MOVING?!_

A warm hand caressed Elsa's cheek and suddenly everything went black into the girl's mind: she was totally lost into her dark green eyes which were full of a forbidden wish.

_WHAT AM I DOING? WHY AM I MOVING TOWARDS HER?!_

The girl bit her lower lip, trying to regain from her strange status, but that made the woman opening wide her eyes and with a hard breath, she pressed again her soft lips against the blonde's ones.

A little moan escaped from Elsa's mouth …

_OH NOOO! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE! ELSA STOP THAT! …I … I … Can't move away from her … I'm feeling strange … The fire inside me is literary burning my chest and my lips!_

_Miss Watson's lips silenced all Elsa's thoughts making the kiss more intense: she_ grabbed gently the girl's head between her warm hands, to increase the power of their kiss till, without energies, the girl lied down on the bench dragging the woman on her way down. In that place, Elsa could feel Miss Watson's body completely on her.

_OH NO! NO! NO! AND NO! I ABSOLUTELY HAVE TO PUSH HER AWAY FROM ME! ELSA, PLEASE … REGAIN!_

Their hands closed and grabbed together, then, their kiss stopped for a second: their breaths were hard to take and their body were going warmer and warmer one against the other …

" M-Miss Watson …"

_PLEASE STOP THAT! I'M AFRAID OF WHAT'S HAPPENING!_

Elsa's breathes were so hard to take that she wasn't able to say the rest of the words …

_WHY AM I NOT SPEAKING? AM I PERHAPS DOING ALL THAT RESISTANCE AT MY WILLS, ONLY BECAUSE I'M ENJOYING THAT?! OH MY GOD … AM I REALLY …?_

Miss Watson, carried by her guilty passion , didn't waste her time and immediately she kissed hard the girl again, making her moan louder for the pleasure of a strange and insatiable sensation.

_That weird feeling is eating me from the inside! Oh God … _

The girl caressed gently the woman's back till she reached her bun: she put her finger inside the red hair of the woman till the elastic broke releasing a big red tail. Miss Watson moaned and her breath became arrhythmic …

_ELSA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU IDIOT! STOP THAT ALL! PLEASE … _

The woman opened a bit her mouth and with her tongue, she suddenly caressed the blonde's lips.

" Aah …"

_WHAT?! OH MY GOD! What is she doing … ? M-My mind … Is going … Totally … black …_

Elsa's mouth opened too and, after a while, two tongues were swirling and dancing with passion into a forbidden hug, on the silence of that unrealistic night … Elsa's mind was totally out of control, her fire was burning and she wanted more and more to satisfy her strange wish which was growing wilder and wilder inside of her chest …

_What's happening to me? … I-I can't control … My movements! … She's so … She's so beautiful … Elegant … And hot! … I … My body … Is completely out of control! Oh God! I … I can't breathe! My energies are becoming weaker and weaker under her movements…_

The girl started feeling two points growing harder and harder under her bra … She was feeling the same strange sensation felt with Hans, but that time was different … Elsa moaned louder under the rules of the woman's tongue …

" Elsa …"

Miss Watson pushed away her mouth gently from the blonde's lips and, breathing with want, she looked the girl into her vivid and shiny blue eyes.

" … Please! Just … Stop t-That! W-We can't do that!"

Elsa put her shaking hands gently on the shoulders of the woman, who froze at her words.

_THANKS ELSA! YOU FINALLY MADE IT!_

Miss Watson woke up from her place slowly, without interrupting their eyes contacts and, with disgust she opened wide her eyes making an expression of pure terror. She watched again the girl into her big blue eyes; she literary was speechless and her green eyes were hidden behind a mist of sadness and all the magic shadows of a strange past, got lost into that fog. The woman looked her shaking hands without saying a word …

" What … What was I doing …"

She hid her face between her hands to cover some tears …

_Is … She crying?!_

" I'm … Oh God! Elsa … I'm so sorry! FORGIVE ME! I … I … OH GOD! I'M NOT ABLE TO SAY THAT WORD! What did I do …? I had to help you with Mister Williams and I ended with this … "

Elsa regained too from her feelings and realized what the woman was thinking …

_ELSA SAY SOMETHING! SHE DIDN'T RAPE YOU! SHE DIDN'T … OR DID SHE?_

The girl put a hand on the woman's shaking shoulder but she refused immediately the contact, making Elsa retracting her arm with sadness and a bit of confusion into her mind.

" I … I'm SO SORRY!"

Miss Watson caressed another time, with hesitance, the girl's left cheek: there was a lot of fragility and insecurity into her gesture and then, tears suddenly started coming out from her wonderful green eyes.

" OH GOD!"

" MISS WATSON … WAIT!"

The woman ran away from the girl, literary crying, putting a hand in front of her mouth to cover her sobs… Elsa, desperate and without thinking on her actions, ran towards the woman and grabbed her wrist making her stop and turning her head to see the girl's face … The blonde suddenly started crying too, victim of all her strange and contrasting feelings…

" Y-YOU COULDN'T LEAVE ME IN THAT WAY! …"

They made another eyes contact …

" Please Miss White let me go! I broke the teacher's rules! I'm so ashamed and disappointed of myself … Forgive me, but LET ME GO!"

" I-I CAN'T …"

Elsa shook her head enough to wipe away some tears from her wet eyes and didn't release her grab.

" PLEASE MISS WHITE! LET ME GO!"

With a push the woman freed her wrist from the girl's grab and ran away again from her, vanishing in the dark of the alleys.

" YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS! AND THEN YOU LEAVE ME IN THAT WAY?! YOU CAN'T …Y-You … Can't …"

Elsa felt something breaking into pieces inside her chest and after a while, she started crying in a hard way, falling on the ground without energies. Kneeled, she fisted the ground with both her hands.

_WHY AM I SO STUPID?! … THAT SCHOOL SUCKS!... EVERYTHING SUCKS!... THE ENTIRE WORLD SUCKS!... WHY SHE DID THAT TO ME? WHY SHE KISSED ME?! AND THAT FEELING … DID SHE RAPE ME OR NOT? OH GOD … I MISS HER! AND I'VE JUST ENJOYED THAT FORBIDDEN THING! OH MY GOD …_

" What should I do now?!"

She cried a lot, alone, sat on the bench of the park and then, without any tears left, she looked the stars on the sky, asking herself a lot of questions. After a couple of hours she silently reached her bedroom with her training bag on her shoulder and when she entered in, she picked up her phone: 14 messages from Kristoff were signaled on the screen …

" I don't want to speak with him now!"

She thrown the phone on the desk and she hugged the pillow to suffocate the tears which were flowing off copiously from her big blue eyes. It was four o'clock am and she was still awake on her bed, staring at the ceiling and touching her soft lips.

_Tomorrow I'll have the last two hours with her … I hope to be able to speak with her again! And make clearer our confused thoughts! The kiss was only a totally inconvenient … We can restart everything from the beginning but …_

She reminded their tongues playing and dancing into her mouth and her heart jumped a beat …

" … That wasn't a simple kiss!"

The morning arrived as ever and Elsa didn't sleep for all the night: she prepared herself using the same daily routine and in a while she was in the auditorium, shaking for the fear and the anxiety of what would happen after, during the last two hours. She found Kristoff at the entrance of the auditorium, smiling as ever at the sight of her arriving, then they sat. The lessons began and finally the moment arrived, Elsa's heart lost a beat when the figure of Miss Watson appeared, opening the door: she was beautiful as ever and that time she was wearing a grey work dress which was joint with a v- neck and a little black belt around her tiny sides … the ones the girl touched the night before … Her hair was joined together into a tail rolled around a bun , she was, in front of the blonde, the most beautiful thing she ever saw during the morning: like the sun, the vision of the woman lighted her dark day. For a moment Miss Watson looked directly towards Elsa's eyes and finally they met: a glance of false indifference and astonishment met two blue eyes full both of sadness and happiness. The girl grabbed Kristoff's hand and tried to grasp everything she could from that glance … She wanted absolutely to know and understand what were Miss Watson's feeling and what was really hiding behind the shadows she saw into her green eyes. But nothing! After a couple of second, the woman started the lesson without paying any kind of attention towards the girl, who was literary burning into her anxiety and her feelings.

" OUCH ELSA! You are grinding my hand!"

" S-Sorry Kristoff I didn't mean to …"

The girl suddenly released the grab and the boy smiled as ever at her.

" Don't worry! Hey Elsa …"

" Y-Yes?!"

" Is everything all right?"

Kristoff whispered near her to avoid being noticed by Miss Watson, who was opening her bag to take out all the stuff for the lesson. Elsa looked directly into the big boy's brown eyes, with sadness: everything which happened the night before, started materializing again into her mind.

" No Kristoff! It isn't everything all right!"

The blonde raised her eyes towards the woman because she felt observed for a moment and then, she noticed that Miss Watson was literary watching her with intensity and sadness: the girl blushed and immediately the woman averted the glance from her. Kristoff watched at first Miss Watson's and then Elsa's reaction at the glance … The girl's hands were shaking, so the big boy grabbed the left one to reassure her.

" Is may be happened something with her?"

_OH NO! He discovered everything as always … I trust him, but now I can't tell him everything right in front of her! I'll be stupid!_

" Oh Kristoff …!"

Elsa's eyes seemed, for the big boy, wet for a while.

" I'm so sorry for yesterday night! I didn't answer you … But …"

_I know that, sometimes, I'm not the brightest crayon of the confection, but I hope that he's not angry for yesterday night!_

" Don't worry little butterfly! You'll tell me everything when the lesson will be ended!"

_I think that I probably love him! Ehm …No … Not In that way! I mean … He's such a really good person! _

The girl bit her lover lip and then she turned towards the boy who was smiling at her.

" Ah kristoff…"

" Yes?"

" Thank you!"

Elsa made a little but sincere smile towards the boy who winked at her. The bell rang and everybody was going out from the class …

" Ok Elsa! Let's go to take our lunch before everybody will eat everything as grasshoppers!"

The blonde took his right and warm hand between hers.

" I'm sorry but I've to talk with Miss Watson! We will see this afternoon in front of my bedroom!"

Kristoff raised his left inch in the air and then he left the room quickly leaving the girl completely alone with the woman.

_Ok Elsa! You planned your speech for all the five hours of lessons during the morning … You have only to keep calm! You need to talk with her! But maybe It would be better … NO! YOU MORON! YOU HAVE TO GO! CARPE DIEM MY DARLING! SHE'S ALONE! YOU CAN DO IT! WHERE IS THE ICE QUEEN I'M USED TO SEE?!_

The girl shook her head to take the courage to go, so she moved then from her place slowly, towards her victim. Miss Watson, raising her head towards Elsa, understanding the situation and suddenly she started acting nervously while she was putting her things in order, inside her bag. The blonde came nearer and nearer towards the woman, descending the stair, from her chair to the desk where the redhead was.

_Please … Don't run away from me another time! I've thought for all the night about my feelings and about what happened among us … Please … I only want to talk to you! DON'T REPULSE ME! Because … I NEED TO CLEAR WHAT HAPPENED!_

The blonde raised a shaking hand towards the woman to call her attention …

" M-Miss Watson …"

" I'm sorry Miss White! But I don't have time to listen your opinions!"

She picked up her bag and started to go to the door, but the girl suddenly and instinctively stopped her way!

" Please let me go! I'm … I'm sorry for yesterday night! But please … Let me go!"

Miss Watson tried gently to push away Elsa from her way but the girl didn't release her place.

_ELSA BE THE ICE QUEEN! DON'T LET HER GO!_

The girl watched the woman directly into her green eyes, but she noticed that the woman was looking away trying to avoid her glance …

" Miss White … LET .. ME … GO!"

" I-I CAN'T!"

Elsa grabbed gently Miss Watson's wrists between her cold hands, but the woman tried to freed herself only to run away from her: a little tear ran on the woman's right red cheek.

" PLEASE MISS! TRY TO LISTEN ME!"

" IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO I'LL …"

The blonde lost her patience and suddenly the "ice queen" mode turned off: a strange and desperate anger was growing inside of her …

_I know that If I'll release the grab … I-I will never be able to talk with her again_! _WHY IS SHE SO STUPID?!_

Elsa started feeling her eyes becoming wetter and wetter under the high pressure of her tears but she didn't let them go out from her blue eyes, she didn't want to seem weak in front of the woman, because she wanted to be strong!

" Please Miss … I beg you!"

The girl's heart was jumping into her breast making her breaths hard to take …

_Is she really leaving me in that way? She … She can't! NO! No! No! Please don't go …_

Miss Watson tried for the second time to pass the door, when their shoulders were at the same level, the woman gave a glance of pure sadness at Elsa, who lost definitely her mind: her eyes became darker and, with a fast movement, she grabbed both the wrist of the astonished woman and pushed her against the blackboard, completely blocking her against the wall.

" OUCH! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

" YOU … You can't leave me in that way!"

" LET … ME … GO!"

The teacher grinned her teeth with anger but the girl didn't release her.

" You kissed me! How could you pretend to forget everything without talking to me? You can't avoid me for all the next five years Miss! So for us, It's better to talk and clear everything now!"

Miss Watson didn't give any answer at the girl and suddenly she raised her green eyes and watched directly into the blue ones … Both speechless, the girls looked each other for what it seemed an eternity: The woman's eyes went darker and darker under the strong glance of Elsa and her cheeks were coloring of red: the same strange shadows of the night before, appeared again into her green eyes…

" Please … L-Let me g-Go Elsa! I … I can't …"

Miss Watson seemed out of breaths …

" What do you mean Miss?!"

The girl was confused by the strange behavior of the teacher but also her heart was bumping faster and faster: she was holding and blocking the woman who kissed her the night before and she was totally under her control.

_If I want … I could kiss her again … WAIT … WHAT?! WHAT AM I DOING?! WHY AM I HOLDING MISS WATSON LIKE THIS?! OH MY GOD! MY CONGRATS ELSA! NOW YOU SEEM A REAL PERVERT! RELEASE HER RIGHT NOW! _

The blonde didn't release her grab despite of her wish to run away from the weird situation.

" Elsa … Listen to me! I'm … I'm sorry for what happened yesterday night! I only wanted to clear with you If you really said those things about myself and then … You tell me that Mister Williams did those horrible things at you … I … I was speechless for what you said and then … You told me that you endured everything only to protect me from the truth … And I …"

Miss Watson's green eyes were literary full of strange, beautiful and mysterious shadows but the woman averted away the glance from the girl's blue eyes.

" … You?"

" I-I … I … Oh you know! I kissed you!"

The woman bit her lower lip and Elsa suddenly felt a wild feeling growing inside her chest.

" W-Why did you do that?"

_I have to keep up the calm! I have to hold the ice queen mode! But … OH C'MON GIRL! JUST DO THAT!_

Miss Watson shook her head to hide her tears and then she looked directly into Elsa's blue eyes, getting free from her grab and grabbing the girl's shoulders.

" Miss White, I'm so sorry for what I did to you yesterday night! A teacher must not do that kind of things … Especially with a student! So please, try to forgive me … And let me go! Everything happened because I … I was … DRUNK! C'MON! DID YOU THINK I WAS SERIOUS?!"

Elsa froze at the words which went out, like swords, through the woman's mouth and hit her directly in the middle of her chest … She was sure to have heard the noise of something which definitely broke inside her ribcage and a cold tear ran through her cheeks and died on her half-opened lips.

" So … Y-You stole my first kiss … For a joke ?! …"

An ironic and sad laugh came out from Elsa's mouth …

" You kissed me because you were drunk … O-Ok! That sounds funny! Yeah I-I know Miss! You really tricked me!"

The girl pulled down her head to not be seen by the woman and a little sob escaped from her …

_GOD DAMN IT ELSA! DON'T CRY! PLEASE! IT HURTS BUT DON'T CRY IN FRONT OF HER! PLEASE _DON'T! DON'T BE WEAK IN FRONT OF HER!

" Elsa …"

The girl raised her angry and wet eyes towards an astonished Miss Watson …

" And then you asked me your forgiveness … I-I got it …"

The woman silently caressed the girl's red cheek …

" Elsa … I didn't want …"

" DON'T …"

The blonde slammed, with a push, the woman's hand away from her face.

" … You dare touching me again! Or, perhaps, are you going to joke with me another time?!"

Elsa wiped away her tears which were flowing out copiously from her eyes and then she ran out from the room leaving Miss Watson alone into the dark auditorium.

" ELSA!"

_I FINALLY BROKE! BUT I COULDN'T HOLD THE PRESSURE OF THE TEARS FOR SO LONG! I BELIEVED FOR A MOMENT IN SOMETHING WHICH WAS TOTALLY IMPOSSIBLE AND UNTRUE! HOW COULD I STAY WITH A WOMAN WHO IS SEVEN YEARS OLDER THAN ME?! SHE … SHE ONLY JOKED WITH MY FEELINGS … SHE REALLY DIDN'T CARED ABOUT NOTHING BECAUSE … SHE WAS DRUN_K!

The girl entered into her room stubbing the door and jumped on the bed without energies … She stared at the white wall in front of her.

" What a stupid girl I am! I believed in something's impossible! I enjoyed a kiss with a woman … A WOMAN! And I really felt something … I've never felt something like this in all my entire life … NEVER! And she played with my feelings!"

Someone knocked on the door and Elsa knew he was Kristoff.

_THANKS GOD! I REALLY NEED YOUR SUPPORT RIGHT NOW BIG BOY! COME HERE PLEASE AND HUG ME STRONG! I'M FEELING SO EMPTY … AND I WANT TO DRINK TO FORGET EVERYTHING … _

Elsa wiped her tears and opened the door with a fake smile printed on her face.

" Hi boy … I reeeeeally need to drink something strong!"

" Uhmm … I … haven't any strong drinks with me, Miss White …"

" MISTER CAMPBELL?!"

The blonde opened wide both eyes and mouth and then her cheeks went red as tomatoes.

" Oh! … Mister Campbell … I'm so sorry! I … I thought she was Tiana … We …."

_C'MON ELSA! THINKS SOMETHING BRILLIANT! _

" … Are used to say that words when we usually met …"

Another fake smile appeared on the girl's lips but that time it was bigger. The old man combed his moustaches and then he smiled a bit astonished and worried at the girl and then he cleared his throat before speaking.

" I … I'm here because Miss Watson told me that you have something important to say about Mister Williams' behaviors …"

… _WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS GRANPA?! WHAT DID SHE DO?! … WHAT?!_

" … Miss Watson told you that … Am I right?!"

" Sure Miss White! I don't want to enter in your room and break your privacy! So, If you really have something to tell me about Mister Williams I'll go with you into my office…"

_NICE ENTRANCE ELSA! REEEALLY NICE! GRANPA SEEMS A BIT IRRITATED! HOW CAN I TELL HIM EVERYTHING?! WHAT DOES MISS WATSON HAVE INTO HER MIND?! MOSQUITOS?!_

" Y-Yeah … I'll follow you into your office Mister Campbell! Sorry again …"

A friendly smack alighted on the girl's shoulder and both went to the principal's office. Along one of many corridors they were walking on, Elsa's phone rang: he was Kristoff.

_Oh no! Poor man! I didn't tell him of that inconvenient!_

Elsa watched the old man into his grey eyes and the man nodded smiling.

" Thanks Mister Campbell! Kristoff? Hi! I'm sorry but now I can't talk! We will see in the library among one hour! Sorry!"

" Elsa?! Don't worry! I got it! I'll wait you at the library! See you later girl!"

" Sorry Kristoff! Bye!"

_I really hope he isn't angry with me!_

" Here we are Miss White! Please take a sit and I'll be pleased to hear you!"

" Thank you Mister Campbell …"

_What I'm going to tell him?! He'll never believe me! But now I'm here, because of Miss Watson, so I have to try!_

" Well Mister Campbell, I thanks Miss Watson and It's real that I have to tell you something about Mister Williams … He asked me to help him doing some of his works, especially for what concerned corrections and I agreed. When we went into the teacher's room after an hour he started teasing me! I know that It's hard to believe but I thought that speaking with you It was the best solution to clear everything and Miss Watson helped me to come here!"

_Now let's see his reaction! Oh God! Why I have to blunder on these shitty situations every time?! SURELY HE'LL DENY EVERYTHING TO PROTECT THAT FUCKING TEACHER! WHY MISS WATSON DID THAT?! I DON'T HAVE ANY EVIDENCES TO PROVE THAT, HOW COULD SHE THINK THAT MISTER CAMPBELL WOULD BELIEVE ME?! … SOONER OR LATER THAT WOMAN WILL RUINE ME!_

The principal joined his hands together with a serious expression printed on his face and he said nothing for a couple of minutes …

_OH NO I KNEW THAT! … He doesn't believe me!_

" Well … I listened everything you said paying a lot of attention, but I want to know, If you want to tell me, how he teased you … Miss White! Because I want to believe you, but you gave me few details of what happened …"

_SHIT! WHAT I HAVE TO DO NOW?! _

" You are right Mister Campbell, I gave you few details but I did that because I'm a bit ashamed to tell you everything about … I had an evidence of what he did to me but my skin … Reabsorbed the damage!"

" WHAT? … Sorry … What do you mean with that Miss White?! Did he punch you?!"

The old man was literary agitated …

" NO! I mean …"

Elsa breathed to calm herself.

" No! He didn't punch me but he … Left a red mark on my collarbone … I tried to escape and I tried to make him ratiocinate but he blocked my wrists and my movements … And … He continued till, fortunately, I was able to disentangle myself! I omitted some details but I hope that those I've just given you, are enough … "

Mister Campbell's eyes were completely wide opened like his mouth under his moustaches, after a while he recomposed himself and tried to respond at the girl who was ashamed.

" I … I … I can't believe in something like that! I-I trusted him but I know what kind of past was behind his shoulders, but despite off all, he seemed so desperate that I wanted to give him another possibility … And for five years he did nothing strange and I thought that everything was returned normal, but If you are telling me the truth … I'll have … I … Thank you for your time Miss white and I know that you aren't the person who invent that kind of things, I believe you but without evidences I can't do anything with him! I need some time to think on what happened to you … If other things like that will happens, please come here into my office immediately and If possible, bring me an evidence! … And I'll be able to do something!"

_WOAH! AMAZING! HE BELIEVES ME! HE BELIEVES ME! HE DOESN'T THINK THAT I'M CRAZY! YES YES YES!_

" … Miss White …"

" Yes?!"

" Miss Watson told me that you told her what happened and you were in trouble, so, when she came into my office I agreed to see you because I trust both of you two! But only because you are Elsa! If you understood what I mean …"

" Thank you Mister Campbell! You helped me a lot since the first day! If I'll find any evidences I'll bring you immediately everything!"

" Ok! Thank you Miss! I hope that nothing will happen to you again!"

" Me too Mister!"

With a big smile, Elsa went out from the office and, full of happiness, she ran towards the library where the big boy was waiting her.

_At the end he believed me! Miss Watson did a great thing after all! One of my problems seems to be clearer now … My heart is still injured because of that woman, but Mister Williams now is under surveillance! Thanks God! Now I have to tell everything at Kristoff! C'MON LEG WE HAVE TO RUN FASTER!_


	5. Merida

**D: AUTHOR'S FIRST COMMENT :D**

**Hi everybody! Let me know please If you are enjoying or not my story, because I don't know If It's good, bad or not enough interesting … I'm totally walking into the "darkness" :/**

**I'm going to add in future chapters some other strange ( and quite hot) things … Let me know what do you think! ;)**

… **Have a nice reading! **

**THE NEW ROOMMATE**

" Hey Elsa … Do you really like her?"

The girl watched the grass under her legs, the sun was so bright that it was hard to look the blue sky without any sunglasses: the air was fresh but the temperature of the afternoon was quite hot.

" I … I really don't know the answer Kristoff! I've never thought that my first kiss would be with a woman older than me! That sounds so strange for me …"

The big boy inhaled a bit measure of air then he smiled with his eyes lost along the skyline.

" It sounds strange because the society always imposed you strict rules, where the love had always got only one image: a boy and a girl joined together for the entire life, also in Disney you always saw a noble prince and a beautiful girl fall in love during the story … Have you ever saw or heard about gay couples getting married and live together without any trouble? In the world only few cities allow the matrimony for those couples. Elsa the real love isn't strict ruled: it's free, It's wonderful and today you can love who you want, doesn't matter If It's a girl or a boy … The world is slowly changing, there's still some people who will judge you, but you know … They judge everything, so fuck off everybody! Be free to love who you want … This is my advice!"

The blonde grabbed Kristoff's hand and her lips curved into a little smile, but her expression was still full of doubts.

" Thanks for your advice! Maybe I really felt something … But she kissed me because she was drunken! When she told me everything I felt my heart breaking into pieces … It hurts Kristoff! She rejected me but after a while she went to the principal to help me… I'm really happy to have solved the problem with Mister Williams, but I really don't understand that woman! Especially her behaviors …"

The big boy gently grabbed both Elsa's hands and looked into her worried blue eyes.

" I'm happy too for what concern the problem of Mister Williams … Mister Campbell shown us that he's not as stupid as we thought! He's a very thoughtful man!"

A little moment of silence fulfilled the atmosphere around them but, after a while, Kristoff restarted to speak.

" You said she was intoxicated but, despite of all, she kissed you! If she really didn't want to do that she probably avoided your presence! When I'm drunk I'm able to avoid persons I hate, or I usually don't kiss the person who's talking with me, without any meaning! If she kissed you, probably she would do that!"

The girl opened wide her eyes as a brilliant revelation came at her mind.

_HE'S RIGHT! GOD DAMNS IT! WHY DIDN'T I THINK THAT BEFORE?! EVEN IF SHE WAS DRUNK SHE KISSED ME BECAUSE… SHE WANTED THAT! OH MY GOD!_

Elsa wasn't able to say her opinion because the boy stopped her, raising a hand towards her mouth.

" Probably she wasn't drunk … Did you realize that? What she told you was an alibi to cover her real feelings! You are able to notice If a person is really drunk! C'mon girl! A drunken person isn't able to walk properly … And she talked with you for a long time saying sane things… She's confused as much as you, little butterfly! Elsa … She tricked you again!"

_I didn't taste any savor of alcohol during our kiss … SHE REALLY TRICKED ME AGAIN! THAT BITCH!_

" W-What should I do?!"

Kristoff laughed.

" … Nothing! Let just things happen!"

" … But how?!"

The big boy woke up from the grass and the girl followed him along the alley.

" You have just to wait and she'll make the first steps towards you! Don't give her any extra attention … You'll have to play the role of the predator and wait for the arrival of your victim, hidden behind a big bush! If you'll make any first steps towards her, she'll run away from you! If you understood my metaphor, you have to rest hidden behind your indifference!"

"I have to be … A predator?"

Elsa was still dubious about what Kristoff was telling her.

" Yes … But! Behind your bush you'll have to attract her … Play with her, Elsa as she did with you!"

" Kristoff slow down …"

The big boy stopped his walk to see the girl who grabbed his right sleeve.

" I've always been invisible in front of everybody because I chose that kind of life since I was a child! When someone approached me … I was used to be so cold with persons, that after some time everybody started calling me the ice queen … And today I'm known with that name! How could I be a predator If I always avoided every kind of connection with people? The only person who created a relation with me is Olaf, my only best friend, Tiana and You!"

" Why did you choose to be alone for all your entire childhood?"

Sad thoughts of a horrible past overcrowded Elsa's mind …

" I-I can't told you why! I-I'm not ready yet! S-Sorry Kristoff but nobody say something about my past … Neither Olaf!"

Kristoff hugged the girl making her release her breathes …

_His hug is always so warm, every time my frozen heart melt a bit between her big arms … I'm so lucky to have found him! And I'm happy that I finally opened myself into that strange university! I'm not ready to tell him my past … It took me quite long to cut it, but from now, I'll try to be different and more opened with relations! … NO! I DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING WEIRD! JUST … I'll be kinder with everybody and I'll throw away my mask as ice queen!_

" Don't worry little butterfly! I'm here to help you … Doesn't matter who you really are! I trust you as one of my best friend! I want to help you melting a bit of your frozen heart as ice queen, to become a little predator of woods!"

The boy winked at her and the girl laughed a bit …

" Ahah! Because you know! You're an expert of that kind of things!"

" Of course! Give me respect!"

Kristoff acted as a noble man in front of Elsa who laughed a lot for his stupidity.

" Thank you Kristoff for your kindness! If I didn't find you the first day at this university, probably now I would be in trouble or depressed!"

" Don't worry little butterfly! You are too a really nice person for me! Now I have to go to my basketball training, we will see, with Tiana at the entrance of the canteen for the dinner as always!"

The girl raised up her thumb in the air to show her approval.

" Ok! Have nice training Kristoff! Now I'll go to the library to study a bit of biology … We will see at the canteen at eight o'clock as always!"

Elsa printed a kiss on the big boy's left cheek then they went in their opposite directions.

The blonde looked the clock which was on a wall along the corridor near the library: It was five o'clock pm.

" Good! I have two hours to study all alone and in peace the Krebs's circle of the cell … Then I'll go to my room to prepare myself for the dinner!"

She entered in the room full of shelves and old book and with surprise she noticed that It was completely empty: nobody was studying in that moment. A big smile lighted Elsa's face and cheeks.

_Perfect! There's nobody inside that room! I missed my loneliness! Sometimes I need to listen my thoughts and relax myself into the peace of that place. I love libraries. _

An hour of study was just passed and the girl suspired scrounging some vertebras.

" This chapter is quite difficult and I'm tired! But I love that peaceful atmosphere! So I'm going to stay here another hour!"

She closed for a moment her eyes and her thoughts started coming out from her mind.

" Hey! What are you reading?!"

Someone suddenly spoke behind her shoulders and the girl, for the scare, jumped on the chair yelling a bit.

" WHAT?!"

Elsa turned herself to look directly the face of the piece of shit that made her heart flew into her throat … A Little laugh went out from the mouth of the mysterious person …

" S-Sorry! Did I scare you?!"

An amused Miss Watson was watching her from the top of her place.

_OH GOD NO! WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING HERE?! C'MOOON! SHE'S REALLY MY SHADOW! I DON'T WANT TO SEE HER! NOT NOW! PLEASE GO AWAY FROM ME! OR AS A PREDATOR I'LL BITE YOU! _

The girl looked the teacher from the below to the above with a serious face and then she answered.

" Yes! You did it Miss Watson!"

Elsa continued to read her book, clearly sharing her indifference, not because Kristoff told her to do that, but only because she was used to behave in that way with persons who annoyed her. Two shaking hands leaned on her shoulders, she felt Miss Watson body bending down a bit towards the book she was studying.

" So you are studying unicellular biology … Do you need any help? The Krebs's circle is quite difficult!"

_I'LL HIT YOU WITH MY HEAD IF YOU DON'T GO AWAY FROM ME IMMEDIATELY!_

The girl took a big breath.

_Elsa! Keep calm! Ignore her and she'll go away from you by herself! Just … KEEP CALM!_

" No thank you Miss! I understood that chapter! … And now I've just finished!"

The blonde closed the book and slowly woke up from the chair.

_I have to quit fast from that situation! That means I'll expect my shower!_

Elsa looked rapidly Miss Watson into her eyes then she turned herself to go out from the library.

" Thank you for your help with the problem of Mister Williams! I spoke with the principal and we agreed that If he'll do other weird things, I'll have to go to Mister Campbell's office and show him some evidences … Then he'll definitely fire him from the university!"

" S-So you spoke with him! Good! I'm happy for you Elsa!"

Miss Watson made a big smile but Elsa noticed a bit of insecurity in her movements.

_Is It my impression or is her voice a bit tremolos and shy? … NEVER MIND! LET'S GO TAKE OUR SHOWER ELSA!_

" Thank you Miss! Sorry but now I have to go to take my shower to be ready for the dinner! We will see tomorrow!"

With a little shake in the air of her left hand, the blond went out from the library without turning her head towards the woman, who looked quietly her leave the place.

" B-Bye …"

Elsa opened the shower and turned the handle between the hot and the cold points, she got undressed and then she freed her hair from her tail. She touched the water with one finger to taste the temperature: It was perfect, so she entered completely under the fountain of hot water. A big breath of pure pleasure went out from her mouth, she really desired that shower: the water seemed to cut every tension from her delicate and white skin, a delicious smell of wild orchid and other flowers, produced by the foam bath, overran all over the bathroom; she washed also her platinum hair with a shampoo aromatized of violet. When she finished her long and relaxing shower and extended a free hand, out from the box, to search her dark blue wrapper, she didn't find it.

" Where the fuck did I put it?!"

" Do you mean your wrapper?"

" Yeah … I mean that … Wait … WHAT?! WHO'S THERE?!"

Elsa, with a fast movement covered the most important three points of her body.

" Ahaah! Don't worry girl! I'm not a pervert! I'm just your new roommate! Nice to meet you! I'm Merida! And you?"

" Ah …"

_WAIT! … DID SHE JUST ARRIVE?! IS SHE REALLY MY ROOMMATE?! MISTER CAMPBELL DIDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT HER ARRIVAL! _

" I-I'm Elsa! S-Shall I have m-My wrapper please?!"

" Sure!"

The mysterious girl thrown it over the box towards the opposite part, where Elsa was, and it fell on the water, going totally wet.

" N-Nice shot!"

The blonde grabbed fast her wrapped but it was too late.

" OPS!"

Elsa was totally astonished: she was naked, wet and chilly in front of a girl who didn't seem the brightest crayon of the confection.

" You can use mine If you want!"

A green wrapper was abutted on the board of the shower box and the blonde, without thinking on it a lot, she immediately took and wore it: a fragrance of flavorful grass of woods caught her attention.

" T-Thank you Merida! As soon as I'll be all dried, I'll wash it!"

" Oh don't worry Elsa! There's no problem! Now show me your real identity, I'm curios!"

_Ok! She surely is a strange person! But she's right … I'm also curios to discover her aspect! _

Elsa opened the box and definitely she went out from the shower to meet her new roommate: a bush of curly red hair fringed two azure eyes, a mouth with little lips was opened into a big smile and her skin was full of freckles. Merida was wearing a pair of dark green jeans, a pair of black studded boots and a white t-shirt.

_So she's Merida! She's a cute and elegant girl but … _

The girls studied each other for a while.

" WOAH! I know you are naked but also only with a wrapper you are very beautiful and hot!"

… _She's crazy!_

" T-Thank you! Hem … Sorry but I have to wear my things and prepare myself for the dinner could you …?"

Elsa was smiling at the girl but her cheeks were full because of her shyness: nobody had ever seen her in that status. Merida understood the situation and went out from the bathroom slowly, the blonde released a big breath and then she wore her clothes and dried her platinum hair. When she went out the redhead was laid down on her bed with her legs abutted on the wall. Merida seemed a bit worried and thoughtful.

" Hem …"

_Elsa you know this girl is strange but we began with the wrong step before in the bathroom … Try to be kinder please! She doesn't deserve the mode ice queen! _

" Sorry for being so weird before in the bathroom! I seemed not so intelligent! I only meant that you are a cute girl! I didn't mean anything weird! I'm not used to have friends and I don't want to have any troubles with you Elsa! I just want to live together in peace in that room and be friends …"

_She surely is crazy but she is so adorable and funny! _

Elsa laughed a bit and Merida turned her face dubious towards the blonde to understand the reason of her laugh.

" You surely are a strange person Merida! But don't worry I'm very strange too! In the bathroom I was a bit astonished because If I knew something about your arrival I would be ready to give you my best welcome! And, for me, there's no problem to be friends!"

" That grandpa! What a gentleman … He gave me the key and then she pushed me into that room telling me a lot of things about the school and other stuff like that … I'm sorry but I didn't listened a word of what he said because I was hypnotized by his moustaches! I hope you'll be able to give me a little help to find all the rooms!"

Elsa laughed again harder than before.

_She's just fantastic! I'll probably enjoy her too! _

" I thought the same thing when she brought me here! Have you just taken your dinner Merida?"

" Ah! Sorry! Thank you for having accepted my request to be friends … No wait! That sounds as we were into a social network! Ahah sorry but thank you! Aaand … No! I'm very hungry now! Please show me the direction towards the canteen!"

" Ahah! Probably It sounded as a Facebook request of friendship! But Ok! Let's go Merida to the canteen! I'll present you everybody!"

The girl took a cold hand between hers and accompanied Merida at the canteen where Tiana and Kristoff were waiting.

" Hi! I'm Merida and I'm the roommate of Elsa! I arrived this afternoon! We met in the bathroom while the blonde was taking her shower …"

The redhead winked at the other two and everybody laughed. The dinner passed in a few seconds, the company of the new arrived was amazing: she was so funny and crazy that Kristoff and Tiana loved her immediately! After a little walk along the alleys of the park, Merida went to the bed because she was tired for the travel she made from Scotland to Dublin and Tiana accompanied her.

" I think you've found a good roommate Elsa! She is crazy but she is a good person! I've never seen you laugh so much as tonight!"

" I think the same thing Kristoff! I was a bit scared this afternoon, when she entered in the bathroom but now I'm happy that It was her!"

The big boy watched the hour on his clock.

" It's eleven pm o'clock … I think we should go to the bed too Elsa If you don't want to sleep in the auditorium tomorrow!"

" You are right Kristoff! Now I'm going to see If Merida and Tiana were able to reach our bedroom! See you tomorrow Kris!"

The boy winked at her and then they went in different direction towards the dormitories: the girl was walking on a corridor near her bedroom when she heard two voices speaking in front of her and two shadows appeared in front of her room. She stopped for a second behind a column to hear and take some details about the two strangers: One voice was Merida's one but the other was of a guy!

_Who the fuck is the other person?! __Merida … WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! __You shouldn't speak with strangers your first day at university, at night and in front of our bedroom! I have to intervene!_

Elsa stepped out from her hidden place and walked towards the redhead who noticed her … Slowly the mysterious shadow took its familiar shape …

" Hi Elsa! Tiana accompanied me to the bed, but I forgot my phone on the table of the canteen so I went out to take It … But I got lost! That man found me along one of the many corridors and helped me to reach again the bedroom! And I discovered that he'll be one on my teachers …"

With a horrify expression the girl turned her head in the direction of the man who smiled kindly at her …

_WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE?!_

" Good evening Miss White … I helped your roommate to find the right road towards your bedroom!"

Mister Williams was smiling with innocence at Elsa who, with disgust, grabbed Merida's left arm and pulled her inside the bedroom.

" What a lucky coincidence you find Merida alone!"

The blonde lifted up an eyebrow with suspect towards the teacher then she slammed the door behind her and looked It.

" ELSA?! WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

" Merida don't shout please … He is probably listening from the outside!"

The girl pushed gently her soft hand on the redhead's mouth that became silent, but she was a bit astonished because of her strange reaction.

" Ok … Ok … I won't shout! But why were you so rude with Mister Williams?! He was been so kind with me! And he's also an attractive man!"

Merida smiled a bit for fun but Elsa was extremely worried and serious.

" You … You have to pay attention with that man, Merida! He's dangerous!"

" Are you kidding me, blonde?! He seemed a little cute bunny!"

_OH NO! MERIDA REGAIN PLEASE! DON'T BE SO SILLY!_

Elsa grinned a bit her teeth for the anxiety and with a big breath of resignation decided to tell her why she behaved in that way.

" Ok Merida … Listen to me!"

The girl sat near her roommate and grabbed both her hands then she watched directly into her azure eyes.

" He worked in other universities before reaching that … And he left the work because he was accused of teasing a lot of girls … I investigated on internet, searching new details about his story and I found out that on an article, of two years before, there was written that a girl denounced him of raping and stalking! Many of other girls accused him of teasing but … Only one was raped and stalked by him! So, I sensed that he's a womanizer but he's used to focus all his attentions only on one victim!"

Merida was totally out of words and her mouth was half opened for the astonishment …

" I … I can't believe that … That's creepy men!"

The redhead looked directly into Elsa's eyes and noticed that she was shaking and worried about something.

" Did … Did he tease you …?"

_HOW DID SHE UNDERSTAND THIS?!_

" Don't worry Elsa! With me your secret is safe! I don't want to know everything If you don't want to tell me anything … TSK! That man … He seemed so kind and cute and beautiful …!"

" Yes Merida … He teased me!"

_I'm not going to tell her everything! I don't trust her as much as Kristoff! So I'll slow down, at the moment, with her!_

" Oh… I'm so sorry for you! That shitty man made you mad and sad! I'll kick him right into her asshole If he'll retry to touch you!"

" Thank you Merida!"

Elsa smiled a bit at the redhead.

_I don't trust her much, but she's very kind with me! We have time to empathize our friendship! Now let's go to sleep!_

The two girls laid down on their beds, after a couple of minutes, and immediately they fall asleep. The morning arrived on time as always and suddenly a Scottish song went out from a green phone, which were on the desk. Elsa with a big growl took the phone trying to turn off the horrible and irritating song but she noticed It wasn't her phone: It was Merida's one!

" Meridaaa … Turn off please that thing … It's horrible!"

" …W-What did you say?"

" Turn off the bell of the phone please …!"

The redhead woke up half asleep to take her phone from Elsa's hand, but she blundered on the little carpet between the two beds and fell on the blonde girl with all her weight.

" OUCH!"

" HMMmmm?! G-Give me that phone!"

Merida finally took her phone and turned off the bell but, after a while, she fell asleep again on Elsa's body. Someone knocked at the door insistently and finally the blonde opened her eyes with anger and a strange feeling of heaviness on her back was totally surrounding her.

" Who's knocking …?!"

" Elsa? Merida? It's eight o'clock! You are late! Wake up! C'MON!"

" WHAT?!"

The girl watched the clock on the wall and immediately realized that she was really late! She pushed away Merida from her body and then she started to prepare herself as fast as she could. Fortunately Kristoff noticed their absences!

" Merida … WAKE UP!"

" MMH NO! Doesn't matter If I'll step the first day …"

Elsa tried to carry the sleepy redhead towards the bathroom and pushed her head under the fresh water of the sink.

_I'M SORRY MERIDA BUT YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!_

" ARE YOU CRAZY ELSA?! WHAT THE HELL …!"

Merida pushed away, with a fast movement, her wet head from the sink and with an angry expression watched the blonde into her eyes: Kristoff, who entered in the room in that moment, was laughing hard.

" You'll regret this Elsa! Why … Why did you do that …! I hate being woken up in this way! OK I GOT IT! I'LL PREPARE MYSELF! ARE YOU HAPPY?! Now please go out from here…"

The blonde went out from the bathroom to leave the right privacy at Merida and laughing for the groans she heard which went towards the closed door … Then, she sent an accomplice glance at the big boy who laughed again.

" But Elsa you have to prepare yourself too! I'll go to the auditorium to take three sits for us! See you later!"

" Ok Kristoff! Thank you! See you later! You saved my morning!"

After ten minutes the two girls were running along one of the many corridors, towards the class.

" ELSA … SLOW DOWN … I'M HUNGRY! I HAVE TO TAKE MY BREAKFAST!"

" IT'S … IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT MERIDA! NOW MOVE YOUR ASS! OR WE'LL BE DEFINITELY SHOOT OUT FROM THE CLASS!"

The redhead was a bit behind despite Elsa and her stomach was wildly roaring for the hunger, but they had to reach the auditorium in time to take part at the first two hours of anatomy.

" BUT ELSA … WHO CARES ABOUT ANATOMY?!"

The door was opened with a lot of noise and strength and Miss Watson jumped for the scare. The room immediately was filled of murmurs and Elsa, who was in the middle of the opened entrance, with both of his arms pointed towards the woman because the push she gave at the door, became completely red for the shame. Despite of all Merida watched the astonished teacher directly into her green eyes smiling with nonchalance and with her finger indicated her sit.

" Sorry Miss we were eeextremely late! Now we are going to take our sits without making any other strange noises! Forgive us please! C'mon Elsa!"

She turned herself towards the blonde smiling again and then they slowly moved to their sits which were near Kristoff. They opened both their handbag and two blocks were taken out and opened.

" Well … As everybody is in the class, now we can start our less …"

The door slammed again and Tiana with a beautiful girl with yellow and extremely long hair, appeared on the entrance, breathing hard because of their wild run. The mysterious girl caught Elsa's attention because she was very beautiful, but she seemed also, in front of the blonde, extremely lordly or extremely shy. Her two brown eyes pointed directly towards her blue ones, and for a moment, Elsa felt naked under that glance. That girl was literary studying her and she wasn't paying any attention at Miss Watson who was speaking irked with her and Tiana.

" Is she probably the roommate of Tiana?"

Merida whispered near the ear of the girl who suddenly broke the eye contact with the strange girl.

" P-Probably you are right Merida! She's a bit freaking …"

" I noticed Elsa … She never stopped to fix you since she entered into the auditorium … Probably she loved you secretly for all the time! And you never noticed her!"

" AHAH! DON'T BE SO STUPID MERIDA!"

" SHHH Els …"

The blonde laughed loudly and nervously without paying any attention on her reaction so, for another time, the attention of everybody was pointed on her again.

" Ahem … I-I'm sorry!"

Elsa became extremely red and little on her chair, she really desired to disappear forever.

" MEN! I really don't know what your problems are today! But I'd like to start the lesson! From now, everyone who'll step inside the class he or she will be shoot out from the class for the entire rest of the morning!"

Miss Watson was literary furious and she was right! The strange girl took her sit directly in front of Elsa and for all the time she took her notes on her block silently: her hair was very long and beautiful … The first two hours ended and Miss Watson, before leaving the class, called all the four latecomer to follow her outside the auditorium for a little talk. All the four girls, worried, abandoned their sits and went out from the class. At the end, the woman carried them at her office and everybody sat on comfortable dark green chairs.

" Ok girls …"

The woman joined together her hands raising an eye brown with irk.

" I really don't know what happened to you this morning …"

" Miss we were late because!"

With a raised hand and an angered look, the woman silenced immediately Merida who became very little on her chair as Elsa did before into the class.

" … I'm not interested in your excuses! What I want to say to you is that: this is the first and the latest time I let you, latecomer, to join my lesson! The next time you'll stay out from the door! Is that ok?!"

Everybody nodded despite the mysterious girl who was fixing again Elsa's shape, with sadness.

" … Aaaand you girl! You are Helena, Am I right?! Well I don't like persons who ignore me while I'm talking with them … Especially students! HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING ME, GIRL?!"

" You really don't remember Elsa who am I?"

Helena wasn't paying again any attention towards the teacher, who was really angry with her, and suddenly she came out with this sentence, making the blonde raising up an eye brown with anxiety.

_WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME LONG HAIRED GIRL?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! I'M STARTING TO FEEL A BIT SCARED!_

" I … I'm sorry H-Helena but I don't remember anything of you … Have we ever met?!"

" HOW COULD YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN WHO I AM, ELSA! WE WERE BEST FRIENDS AT THE ORPHANAGE!"

Elsa literary froze under her words … How could she dared saying such private things in front of everybody?!

Her heart started bumping wildly inside her poor chest, an attack of panic was beginning: that girl revealed at everybody a part of THE darkest secrets of the blonde's past, secrets she never told anybody!

" That's enough! I'm sorry Miss …"

The blonde ran out from the office taking with her Helena and carrying her out too from the room, grabbing her for her left arm. They walked fast for some minutes till they reached a blind point of a corridor, which was enough far away from everybody. Elsa slammed the mysterious girl against the wall and grabbed her from the neck of her dark pink t-shirt. A wild anger was slowly taking the control on her mind and her blue eyes went little blinded beside a fog of tears and panic.

" I don't know who you fucking are girl! But suddenly you blurted out in front of everybody a piece of my dark past which I tried to hide and forget It for all that time till now … WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

A little shy smile appeared on the lips of Helena.

" Don't you remember Els …? We … We were sisters! We were both adopted by the same violent father who was used to hit us … W-We promised each other, after the separation, to rest in contact despite of what would happened to us because … We were our family! How … How could you forget about It?! I loved you as a real sister! Ad I still love you Elsa!"


	6. Helena ( Rapunzel)

**D: AUTHOR'S SECOND COMMENT :D**

**Hi everybody! It's a pleasure for me to see that slowly my story is followed by more and more readers! Let me say, in an Italian way, that you are persons of refined taste! ; ) **

**I'm really enjoying writing this story as the author ( I hope It's the same for you as readers! XD ) so, however It'll go, I'll continue writing it to improve my language! **

**PS: Sorry If you found some mistakes, unfortunately I have a poor dictionary and a horrible knowledge of the grammar because I'm Italian. If You'll find any strange or not clear point on the plot, I'll be very pleased to clear all your doubts about It!**

**I'm sorry If sometimes I cut some chapters and I re-publish them ... I usually do that when I notice some mistakes, which jumped the correction, while I'm reading again the story! :D **

… **So, after this short comment, I'll wish you to have a good reading! ;) … **

All of a sudden Elsa grabbed her head between her hands and a lot of memories took place into her mind: immediately she was victim of a brain storming and suddenly she remembered everything about her past, she reminded how she got the scar she had on her back and what role the mysterious girl played into her life. A tear ran on her left cheek.

" H-Helena …"

The blonde raised her wet and worried eyes towards the girl who smiled at her with hope.

" Yes Elsa! YES I'm Helena! That Helena!"

" I'm …"

Elsa pressed a hand on her mouth to suffocate a big breath of relief.

" OH GOD! I missed you so much Helena! How … How could I forget about you?!"

The two girls hugged each other and the long-haired one started crying.

" Now … We're back together Els! I missed you so much!"

Suddenly Helena kissed Elsa applying a lot of strength and the blonde opened wide her eyes, but for a second she didn't oppose herself: flashes of a forgotten and horrible past materialized into her mind as a film. She hugged stronger the girl and then they stopped their kiss looking into each other's eyes.

" You always protected me from that man Elsa! I'll never forget your screams … NEVER! Now … After twelve years of research, I … I found you on Facebook and then I discovered that you would frequent this university! Elsa … I lived here, in Dublin, for almost six years after our adoptions! I always wanted to be a biologist and, when I discovered that … I was full of joy! M-my sister … I would see again my adorable little sister! The girl I loved most in all my entire life! Despite we aren't real relatives … I've always loved you as the only family I had!"

" Oh … Helena! Forgive me! … FORGIVE ME PLEASE!"

They both started crying hard, hugging each other again.

_HOW COULD I FORGET ABOUT HER?! M-MY … WONDERFUL LITTLE SISTER! HELENA FORGIVE ME! I HOPED TO CUT AWAY FROM MY MIND ALL THE MEMORIES ABOUT THAT HORRIBLE PAST … WITH MY NEW FAMILY I SLOWLY DELETED EVERYTHING AND I BEGAN A NEW LIFE! BUT NOW … I won't let you go away from me again! I missed you so much! _

" Elsa?! I-Is everything all right girls?"

" KRISTOFF?!"

The blonde raised fast her head from the hug and watched astonished the big boy. Kristoff, without asking anything, watched rapidly behind his shoulders.

" Elsa and you girl …"

" She's Helena!"

" Ook! Elsa and Helena I'm not going to ask you anything but you must go away from here fast … Miss Watson is walking now in that direction! Surely she is pointing towards you girls! She seems a bit angry and worried too! I noticed that you have a lot of things to tell each other … Please Elsa go into your bedroom or there will be a big mistake If you know what I mean!"

" W-What are you saying Kristoff?"

The blonde raised an eye brown confused.

" Elsa she saw! I-I'll tell you later now please go! I'll distract her!"

" Ok Helena let's go! Follow me please!"

The long-haired girl understood the situation from the glance Elsa gave her and they both walked away fast.

" Kristoff …"

Miss Watson tiptoed a bit to see beyond the boy's body.

" Perhaps …Have you seen Miss White and Hella … Bella … Eeehm … Helena?!"

The big boy crossed his arms and denied it with a lateral move of his head.

" No Miss! I'm sorry!"

She snorted and then she walked away annoyed. Meanwhile, the two girls reached the bedroom ad went inside of It running.

" Elsa … Please wait!"

Helena was breathing hard for the run and she was confused.

" W-Why have we run?! W-What did s-She see?!"

" She saw … Our kiss as sisters!"

The blonde was looking the window and suddenly her euphoria vanished to welcome a lot of worries. Elsa grabbed her arms and then she sat on her bed and invited Helena to do the same.

_What should I do?! I have to tell her a lot of things but It seems that I'll begin my long story with my first and strange kiss … _

" Helena … I have to tell you a lot of things about these years we have missed … But at first, there's a thing I have to explain … I … I had my first kiss recently!"

Helena's eyes shined …

" I'm so happy and proud of you Elsa!"

The long-haired girl hugged the blonde strongly between her warm arms and started disheveling her hair.

" H-HEY HELENA! STOP IT! PLEASE! YOU … WATCHOUT! I-I'M GOING TO TAKE MY REVENGE!"

The two girl fight for a bit and then they stopped slowly watching into their eyes.

" Hey Els … You didn't answer me! What did the teacher see?!"

The girl pouted sweetly and Elsa caressed her left cheek with a serious expression printed on her face.

" Helena … Miss Watson kissed me … It's a long story, believe me … And I didn't want to start telling you my story with this inconvenient …"

Elsa, worried, looked away from The long-haired girl's brow and shiny eyes …

" She … WHAT?!"

The blonde kept silence and the other girl understood the situation.

" Hey honey … You'll have all the time you want to describe me the entire situation … I'll wait If you don't want!"

She smiled kindly at Elsa and then she grabbed her cold hands.

" Don't worry about It! A lot of years passed since the last time we met … I know how It feels … But let me ask you a question … Did you enjoy that?! Don't worry Elsa … Also I, was kissed by three girls during my adolescence! It's normal If you are feeling something … Damn! IT WAS YOUR FIRST KISS!"

The blonde with a bit of hesitation watched Helena into her wonderful and clear eyes and then, she felt sure and protected and she knew she could trust her more than anybody else so … She decided to open herself with her lost half-sister and show her the dark side of her soul.

" I know Helena you'll never desert our relationship as a family … I trust you more than anyone else …"

She put a strand of her platinum hair back her left ear, and then she made a big breath.

" Yes! Definitely, I felt something when she kissed me! I … I never believed that one day I would kiss a woman but that happened so, now, I have to face those strange feelings… It wasn't … It wasn't a simple kiss she … She …"

Elsa hesitated for a moment, remembering how all happened and how, suddenly their tongues started dancing together inside her mouth … She blushed hard …

" … She kissed you slowly and then wildly … Am I right?"

Helena winked and the blonde, who felt relieved because she had just simplified her the explanation of a lot of complicated concepts.

" Yes! She did It! … And I tried to talk with her after that night, but …"

A lot of sad memories bobbed up inside her mind and a tear ran out from her blue eyes. Helena understood what was happening, so she immediately hugged Elsa strongly and motherly!

" She … SHE TOLD ME IT HAD BEEN ALL A JOKE FOR HER, because … She was drunk! SHE PLAYED WITH MY FEELINGS! She played with them! And now I hate her! She asked me to forgive her … How … How could she be so cruel with me?! HOW!"

_I definitely broke with Helena but I needed her support now! I missed her hugs! I really miss her so much!_

The long-haired girl caressed softly her half-sister's head.

" She's only afraid Elsa! She kissed you because she wanted It! A person doesn't kiss another with no meaning … Even If he or she's drunk!"

_Also Kristoff told me the same things! They probably will be friends!_

" I- I know Helena! But from now, I'll ignore her … She doesn't deserve my attentions! My best friend Kristoff suggested me to behave as a predator with her!"

" He's a genius! Elsa If you'll behave in that way she'll surely make the first step!"

_Now I have to stop her because she's a bit freaking, she's saying the same things Kristoff told me! _

" Now I understood! She saw our kiss as sisters! Aaand … She probably misunderstood!"

" Yep!"

The blonde nodded on the long-haired girl's shoulder and they released slowly their hug.

" I HAVE AN IDEA ELSA! I WANNA HELP YOU WITH THAT WOMAN SO …"

Helena was standing up on the bed, shaking for the emotion, and her eyes were shining as they never did before.

" What do you think, If we will behave as a couple of lovebirds?!"

The girl winked at Elsa who blushed and then started laughing for the funny behavior of Helena.

" Why we have to do this?!"

" Beeecause in that case she'd be jealous and you'd be able to understand her real aims!"

" That sounds crazy but … It could be a good plan! I agree!"

The girls beat their hands together and then they started to fix the rules of their diabolic plan.

" How can we explain at everybody what happened before, in Miss Watson's office?"

Elsa turned immediately serious after her question and Helena smiled as ever in answer.

" I'll apologize with everybody and we'll explain our story, without telling the details!"

" How?"

" Simple! We will tell the truth! We will only say that we are both orphans and in the past we were adopted together by a violent man who hit us several times … After that we got separated and we lost each other, missing also our contacts … But now we are together again! And we found each other for casualty into that university, this is what we will say... And this is how It really went!"

The blonde raised an eye brown sharing her insecurity.

" I don't want Miss Watson knows aspects of my horrible past … Also Merida, who is my roommate, haven't to know everything about me! I trust her but not so far! And also Kristoff, who is my best friend, didn't know the truth about my past ...But … We have to explain our reactions and stange behaviors we had before, so we will do what you have just suggested!"

They hugged and then Helena kissed again Elsa on her lips, who blushed when the girl winked at her with fun into her eyes.

" We have to start from now our comedy my love! Ahah It'll be so funny! Ahahah just give a look at your face! You seems a tomato! Ok ... Ok ... I got It! I'll be less expansive with you! Now I have to turn back into my room to prepare myself for the dinner or I'll be late… We will see later honey!"

Elsa regained from her status of shyness.

" Ok … Hey Helena?!"

" Hmm?"

The blonde grabbed her arm and gave her a caste kiss on her cheek.

" I'm so happy to have found you again! I missed you so much! We have a lot of things to tell each other and I want to listen yours! You helped me as always but let me help you too … Ok?"

The long-haired girl smiled and nodded.

" Sure my darling!"

" Ok! We will see later in the canteen … Please take the dinner with me and my friends … There will be also Tiana! We will become surely a fantastic group of friends!"

Helena hesitated but when she understood that she practically just knew everybody, she agreed and then she left the room to let Merida took her place. The redhead entered running, she was clearly worried and when she saw Elsa smiling, her muscles relaxed immediately and she jumped on the blonde, hugging her.

" HEY M-MERIDA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The girl was laughing under the weight of the worried Scottish roommate.

" WHEN I LISTENED WHAT THE STRANGE GIRL TOLD YOU ... I THOUGHT YOU WERE HAVING PROBLEMS WITH A MAFIA'S ASSOCIATION! OH GOD! ARE YOU A CRIMINAL ELSA?! TELL ME THE TRUTH PLEASE AND I'LL FORGIVE YOU IN ANY CASE!"

Merida was so serious that Elsa totally cried for her laugh!

_How sweet she is! _

" Ooh Merida! I … I cannot breath! Ahahah! You are so sweet ... And stupid!"

" Don't joke with me blonde! Or I'll go sleeping with Kristoff!"

" Ahah! I'm only an adopted girl and I passed three years with Helena under the rules of a violent man who hit us several times…"

The girl went serious and pushed gently away from her , the redhead's body and then she looked her into her azure eyes with calm …

" We got separated after that horrible period, thank to our orphanage administrators and we lost each other for twelve years … And now we found again each other here, in that university … For case!"

" Oh … Elsy I'm so sad for what happened to you … Shall I help you for something? For example If you want to forget again that past I'll help you! But I'm also happy because you found your best friend again!"

Elsa hugged Merida and she felt that the redhead was smiling on her shoulder and then she released a breath of relief.

" Thank you Merida! You are really a good person! I'm happy to have you as my roommate! Now … Let's go to take a shower and then let's go to take our dinner all together!"

" Ok … Ah Blondie … Miss Watson had a strange behaviour when you got out from the office … If I were in you, I would pay attention and avoid her for a couple of weeks!"

"I'll consider your advice! But ... What do you mean with avoiding her?"

The girl stopped herself to listen carefully the redhead.

" Yeah … Her eyes were sad, curios and worried … I saw strange shadows dancing inside of her green pupils which went darker than usual … She seemed frightening for a while … MEN! I CORRECT MYSELF … SHE WAS FRIGHTENING! Maybe she has bad intentions … Oh NO! Do you think she wants to kill us during the night?! Only because we arrived late this morning?! ... Oh my GOD! If this is true … Elsa protect me please!"

Merida ran towards the blonde and hid behind her as a fearful little creäture of woods.

" Ahahah! Stop being so stupid redhead and go take your shower! I'll wait my turn outside the bathroom to protect you from any risks! Ok?! Just got inside the shower or we will be late again!"

Merida bowed in front of Elsa, closed the door and then opened the fountain of the shower.

_What a funny girl she is! She's a bit stupid but she's also so kind with me!_

Elsa brushed her platinum braid, with her fingers, thoughtfully, and watched outside the window for a moment … Her mind started getting lost into her thoughts but when a special one reached her attention she smiled with sadness.

_A lot of things happened during my lifetime, whose most were bad ones but, despite all the things I have to focus on, there's always that piece of memory which make me fly away from the reality with my mind … I'm not able to believe that a single person could change completely my plans … But It is going in that way!_

The girl caressed the side of the window and then she watched down, searching in the park, the point where everything began: after two minutes she found it and then she smiled with sadness, crossing her arms on her chest.

_Everything began exactly from that window! … Everything began when I saw for the first time Miss Watson walking into that park! I wonder If one day we could be … NO! I have to focus on more important things! I have to prepare a lot of exams and I have to pay attention with Helena … She's my loved half-sister, but I don't want that everybody could know everything about my horrible past! … Well …!_

Elsa inhaled a bit of fresh air and then she breathed, her eyes got lost on the skyline for a while.

_I'm so happy that everybody is trying to help me … I was alone for all my entire childhood but now I found a lot of wonderful people around me … Finally my fate seems turning better from now on! I only hope to not lose anybody after university! _

The sound of the handle of the shower, turning off, made the blonde regain from her thoughts but, when she observed the park for the last time, she noticed that there was someone who was sitting on a bench.

" Elsaaaaa! I've finished my shower! C'mon get inside or we'll be late for the dinner … AND I'M VERY HUNGRY!"

The girl jumped a bit, regaining completely from her incantation, but her eyes was glued at the figure of the mysterious profile sat on the bench.

" O-Ok Merida! I-I'm coming … Just dry …"

_Hey wait a moment … The figure looks familiar and …It's watching directly towards here … Is It able to see me from that distance?!_

Elsa closed her eyes to focus better on the person and then she realized: an elegant woman's profile appeared slowly under her focus and she was looking her!

The blonde's heart missed a beat when she discovered that the woman was sat exactly in the same place where she met Miss Watson for the first time … Her perfect red hair was fixed into an elegant bun and her dressage was impeccable … IT WAS HER! And she was observing Elsa with sadness and wish from the bench. The blonde's heart missed another beat and suddenly her cheeks went red: the woman noticed the girl's presence at the window and so she slowly smiled at her. Elsa did the same, but she didn't share the same joy, she showed a serious expression and then, as fast as she could, moved away from the window.

" Hey but … SHE'S MISS WATSON! … OH MY GOD! DO YOU THINK SHE'S STALKING US TO GRASP SOME INFORMATIONS FROM OUR MOVEMENTS, TO KILL US TONIGHT?! OH MY GOD ELSAAAA! I'M SOOO AFRAIIID!"

Merida jumped on her bed hiding, naked, under her blankets as a fearful dog in his little house … Elsa laughed at the sight of the redhead tanned in that way … Then she smiled at her and giggled a bit.

" How could I resist five years with you as my roommate, redhead?"

" Ahah! Just kidding! I'm happy to see that you are smiling!"

" YOU ARE A LIAR! YOU ARE REALLY AFRAID OF THAT!"

" Y-YEAH Elsy …You are right!"

Elsa jumped on the girl to mess up her hair and both laughed a lot. When the preparation ended, after a big match of pillow fight, the two reached the canteen where everybody were waiting them. The day ended with the addiction of Helena at the group of friends and, after a couple of hours spent into conversations, each member went towards his/her own bedroom: getting through the park, the girls went to the left, towards their dormitories and Kristoff went to the right to his bed, all alone as ever.

" Girls, I really hope that, sooner or later, Kristoff will find a new roommate! Poor guy he's the only man in this group!"

Tiana seemed worried and Merida shrugged.

" Don't worry Tiana! You know he's gay … He likes men as us so there's no problem for him to get used of our behaviors and so he's well-integrated with us!"

" MERIDA! Don't be such an animal! Please try to be kinder with him!"

The blonde pinched gently the redhead's left ear and she grumbled.

" MEN! GIRL! You are too serious! I was joking … DAMN!"

Merida grimaced at Elsa who laughed a bit and the other two girls did the same. Helena took suddenly the blonde by her arm and came closer with her mouth to her ear.

" Helena … W-What are you doing?!"

Elsa whispered while Tiana and Merida was walking towards their bedroom, a few steps ahead of them.

" I'm not sure you had noticed that Miss Watson was appeared rightly behind us in that corridor five minutes ago … Now! DON'T … Turn or she'll notice we are talking about her!"

The girl was astonished.

" What?! Are you serious?! How did you notice her?! You are sensitive as a cat, Helena!"

The long-haired girl laughed a bit.

" Ok now, listen to me! We have to start immediately our comedy, you know … She surely will follow us for all this long corridor, because Teacher's apartments are at the end of It, over the door in front of us, which separate our dormitories from their apartments! You know that! So, when we will be arrived at my chamber, which is the latest of the corridor, I'll say hello to you with a lot of kindness! And you'll have to act normal as ever!"

Elsa nodded quietly, but she was a bit worried.

_Oh my God! How further that thing will go?_

The four women finally reached Tiana's and Helena's bedroom and, as planned, they said goodnight to each other and then, when Elsa saw the the woman's figure who's walking towards them, the long-haired girl smiled with satisfaction. Helena kissed the blonde on her cheek and hugged her half-sister for a short moment.

" Good night Elsy! We will see tomorrow!"

She winked at her and Elsa, smiled in answer.

_She's arriving … Elsa try to assume a convincing expression!_

" Goodnight Hellena!"

The blonde kissed the girl's left cheek and winked at her, trying to be as more convincing as she could.

" Good night women! We will see tomorrow at my lesson which will be during the last two hours! Please girls … Try to not be late tomorrow!"

Miss Watson passed, composed and elegant as ever, through the group of nodding girls and smiled at everybody, but for a little moment, her green eyes met the blonde's blue ones: the time stopped for a while and a strange expression of curiosity curved her lips into a suspicious grin. In that moment, Elsa realized that Helena had just played well her cards!

With satisfaction the long-haired girl observed her half-sister who blushed a second later after the woman opened the door and vanished into the dark hallway of the other building.

_That surely will be a crazy project to develop! Oh my God Helena … Where are you bringing me?! Are you helping me to find the light or are you just pushing me towards the center of my darkest soul?!_

It was midnight and suddenly her phone vibrated on the desk: Elsa turned herself into the bed to take it, she wasn't sleeping because inner thoughts were torturing her as always.

_Who the fuck is texting me at this late hour?! _

The blonde slide her finger through the screen and read the message: It was Kristoff.

__ Sorry little butterfly for the late hour! I just want to wish you a goodnight … And, I want to say you that I'm happy you have re-found your best friend whoever she is! She's very nice and funny and … She has a motherly behavior with you and I'm pleased of that! If you need some support for anything, you know where I am! _

Elsa smiled with kindness and wrote her answer.

_What a kind boy he is! I'm sorry for having ignored him for all the day!_

__ Hi Kristoff! Don't worry I'm still awake! Thank you for the goodnight, I wish you the same! I've to explain you a lot of things … Tomorrow morning, after the breakfast, I'll keep you up! _

The girl was going to lean her phone again, on the desk, when another message made It vibrating.

_It's surely Kristoff!_

Elsa watched again the lighted screen and noticed that was Tiana who sent her a message.

__ Hi Elsa! Sorry for the late hour, but before in the canteen, I forgot to tell you that Miss Watson, during today's afternoon, in the library, told me that we have to meet with all the other class-reps to organize the Christmas ball! … Tomorrow, after the lunch, we will have to go to the library to start organizing it with the others! We will have to be there at three o'clock pm. Goodnight! _

The girl, astonished with disgust for what she had just read,threw the phone on her bed.

" Oh fuck! Girl … Are you kidding me?! I HATE BALLS!"

" Hmmm …Why do you hate Paul?! What he did to you at this late hour?!"

Merida awaked suddenly and, after her question as the sleepy head she was, Elsa laughed a bit.

" Ah Merida … He did to me horrible things! Now go back to sleep!"

" Hmmm … That dickhead … I'll punch him tomorrow …"

After three seconds the redhead felt asleep again and Elsa, snorting with irritation, felt asleep too. The morning arrived as ever and the green phone rang with Its horrible Scottish bell.

" What the fuck Merida! I told you to change that music!"

The blonde snorted angrily into her bed and then she turned off the phone. The redhead didn't move a single muscles nor she stopped to snore.

_That girl! She'll surely never change her advanced laziness! _

Elsa prepared herself In time for the breakfast as ever and, the second before she went out, with Merida, from their bedroom, a message made her phone vibrating into her left pocket of her khaki jeans.

_It's another message from Tiana … I didn't answer her last night because I felt asleep! I'll answer her in the class!_

__ Good morning Elsa! I hope you have read the message! Miss Watson has just told me, by sending me a message, ( she asked our numbers) that today she'll be with us too, in the library, because she's the organizer of the event!_

" WHAT?! MY LORD! DON'T TELL ME TIANA GAVE HER MY NUMBER PLEASE …"

The blonde opened wide her eyes and then, when she realized what kind of afternoon she was going to have, she looked up and started to swear against the sky for all her rotten luck! Merida, who was near her, along the corridor and watched all the scene, crossed two fingers to emulate a church cross.

" Evil! Go out from the body of that blonde girl!"

Elsa, who heard her roommate's comment, turned herself angrily toward the redhead.

" MERIDA I'M NOT POSSESSED! STOP BEING SO STUPID!"


End file.
